High School, Love, and in Between it All is Heaven
by Ukeire
Summary: [[Discontinuing for now]] SASUSAKU NARUHINA NEJITEN SHIKAINO. She knew him. He didn't remember. What happens when you cram love, exams, friends, fanboys and fangirls, hardship, and jealously down 8 teen throats? Will they vomit, or will it be heaven?
1. Nice to meet you!

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem. I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_Thinking_

"talking"

**Inner**

"SHOUTING"

-------------------------------------sakura's pov

"WAKEY, WAKEY!" the alarm rang. I reached out from under my white covers, and slammed the off button. "DYING! DYING!" I groaned, and trying to think of an excuse to get a new alarm clock. I thought against it.

"Neh…" I said. I got up and stretched. "My first year as a high school student…"

Getting up from my bed, I walked across my room to my closet, and picked out the high school uniform hanging alone. I looked at the clock, 6:00. "BREAKFAST is RREEEEEAAAADDDDDYYYYYYY!" a voice yelled musically.

"COMING!" I yelled back. I slipped on the new uniform, a sailor's short sleeved top, and a skirt that went to lower mid thigh (a/n… hahaha. Lower mid thigh… ha). White and blue, blue, being the trim for the top, and the color entirely for the skirt.

I rushed into my bathroom, and combed my long pink tresses, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I gave myself a all over examination, from my big viridian eyes, to my creamy skin. I nodded, satisfied, and walked out.

I quickly went down the grand stair case, grabbing my bag along the way. I swiftly went into the kitchen. I wanted to get to school early, even though the walk was shorter, but I had my reasons. I grabbed an apple, and screamed "BYE!" to my big sister, and my little brother.

"Have a good day sweetie! Take care!" someone yelled, my sister obviously. Since my parents are rarely home, on business trips and such, my sister, Natsumi (23), takes care of me and my little brother, Yuuki (8), for them.

I exited out the 15 foot wooden French doors as fast I could, and down the street.

------------------------------------------------//

I ran towards the end of the street, looking behind me to see if anyone was following me. _Good. Natsumi isn't there. No 'I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!' speech. _And guess what? That's right! She was right behind me with an evil glint in her eye. Oh pickle sticks. (a/n don't ask.)

"Oh, Sakura. You weren't thinking of running away without a goodbye hug, were you?" she asked, with her EVIL snake tongue. Yes, she did have one. Trust me, you don't want an description. "N-N-No! Of course not!" I said nervously.

…A moments silence…

"YAY!" Natsumi screeched. Glomping me, like there was no tomorrow. To me… there was no tomorrow if she didn't stop choking me.

After turning a few seconds of turning blue, she let go and smiled, and then said, "Have a SUPER good day, now." Then I ran. Very fast. Imagine that, EVERY morning. Yay for me. Just imagine my little brother, who's only eight and almost half my size. Poor Yuuki. He's doomed beyond everything.

I sighed, and continued walking down the street, until I saw the rooftop of Konoha High.

_You better watch out! Haruno Sakura is coming to get you!_ I smiled to myself, and raced off.

---------------------------------------//

"SAKURA!" a blonde BLUR came running… Running… falling… falling… towards me.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" I bent down to see if he was alright. "Hey sakura chan. Sorry about that, but I haven't seen you since… 3 DAYS AGO!"

"Naruto…" I sighed. In mind-

**Funny you should mention him. Anyway, here u go:**

**Naruto:**

**Hair: blonde**

**Eyes: blue**

**Age: 15**

**Dob: I don't remember. But he's a Libra. Somewhere around there.**

**AKA- obnoxious/loudmouth/dobe**

**Grade average: b-c**

**Friend since: Around third grade.**

**Does that answer your questions? No? Well too bad. Moving on.**

Then a blue haired girl came running behind him. Her hair was about shoulder length, and her white eyes had a lavender tint. "Naruto kun! Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Naruto said, blushing, "Sorry, didn't mean to make you worry Hinata chan." He was rubbing the back of his head, smiling. Hinata sighed in relief.

**Here we go again:**

**Hinata:**

**Hair: Bluish black**

**Eyes: white w/ lavender tint**

**Age: 15**

**Dob: I think she's a Capricorn…. I don't remember. Don't ask me about the others either…. My mental instincts tell me when their birthdays are. Ha…**

**AKA- shy/quiet/princess**

**Grade average: A+ - B+**

**Friend since: 1st grade**

"AH! Sakura chan! I didn't know you were here so early." Hinata said. "Yeah. I know. But I'm head cheerleader, I have to go to auditions. Ugh." I said, giving my most disgusted face I could. Hinata got the point. Naruto didn't.

"WWWWHHHAAAATTTT?! What's so bad about that?! I'm CO-captain! And I don't have to go to no auditions!", he yelled.

"Are you sure you just didn't listen when the captains were announced?"

"YES!… no."

_flashback : 2 days ago; 12:00_

"_OKAY, YOU MAGGOTS! THE EXTRA ACTIVITIES/SPORTS, ARE ON THE CAFETERIA WALL! WHEN YOU FIND YOUR NAME, OR YOU ARE DONE YAKKING?!" she began glaring at two Junior boys who were talking. Anko hissed, and the boys froze, "AS I WAS SAYING, WHEN YOU ARE DONE, RETURN TO YOUR SEATS, AND STARE AT THE CEILING, OR SOMETHING." Anko screamed. _

_I got up, and stared at the sleeping Naruto. His drool was running off the table. I shook my head, then walked over to Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. _

"_Hey guys! What's up?" I said. _

"_Good. Hinata? Aren't you going to wake up Naruto?" Ino said._

"_Nah. He went to sleep late last night. I'll just tell him he got co-captain for every season… AGAIN." Hinata said then added, "But I made Dance, guys! They liked my audition tape, and made me Lead Roll!"_

_Hinata is an excellent dancer. She never got the chance to show it off, but now that we're in high school, she has the chance. _

"_Let me guess Tenten… sword class, and archery? Captain for both?" Hinata said._

"_Got that right!" tenten exclaimed proudly._

**Tenten:**

**Hair: brown**

**Eyes: hazel**

**Age: 15 (a/n I know she's a year older than the others, but STILL.)**

**Dob: I think she's a Pisces, but I don't remember. Don't ask me about the others either…. My mental instincts tell me when their birthdays are. Ha…**

**AKA- weapon mistress/china girl/bun bun**

**Grade average: A+ - B**

**Friend since: 1st grade**

"_What about you, Ino?" Tenten asked. "Huh? Oh, I got drama queen aka chairman, leader, captain, etc." she said, dazed._

**Ino:**

**Hair: blonde**

**Eyes: blue**

**Age: 15**

**Dob: I think Virgo. I don't remember. Don't ask me about the others either…. My mental instincts tell me when their birthdays are. Ha…**

**AKA- Slut/Blondie/ Ino-pig/gorgeous**

**Grade average: A – B-**

**Friend since: 1st grade**

_She looked at what she had been looking at before. We leaned in our chairs to see what she was looking at, to find a boy. A BOY! _

_We all giggled, and whispered, "Ino got a crush!". Ino glared at us, but her gaze softened. _

_She turned back to the boy, and said, "Yeah…his name's Shikamaru……". She sighed._

_We all stared at him again to find he wasn't EXACTLY what we thought Ino would go for. He was staring out the window, into space. His black hair was straight, and was tied into a high ponytail, like hers usually is. Black eyes looked at us, we quickly turned, and then Ino immediately sighed. Apparently he was from one of the other middle schools like Naruto, but Ino and him are very distance cousins, so that's why we know him. Since the mob of people was gone, I got up and looked at the bulletin._

_Blah_

_Bleh_

_Blegh_

_Blah_

_Blah_

_SPLEA! (a/n uh-un. Waffle and I… we're BUDDIES!)_

_Blah_

_Etc._

_Etc._

_Haruno, Sakura- HEAD CHEERLEADER, all four seasons._

"_Alright everyone, all sport auditions are in the morning of the first day of school. Extra in the afternoon." Iruka, another P.E. teacher said. "Now, if you're a freshman, let me explain the Seasons here at Konoha High_

"_There are four seasons, one sport for each season. For example, Spring is Soccer, Fall is Football, Summer is Swimming, and Winter is Basketball. Usually we have an individual captain for each, but some students are just naturally talented, so we have a co-captain, and captain for each season. They're freshman too!_

"_And as for the cheerleaders, I must say, I've never seen a freshman make lead cheerleader! Just remember, you get a break on swimming and soccer season, alright? Cheerleading is only a P.E. class, so remember your extra! Alright, now that that's out of the way, DON'T BE LATE TO YOUR AUDITIONS PEOPLE!"_

_-End flashback -_

"Ok. Maybe there IS an audition….. YAY! NEJI! SHIKAMARU! OVER HERE! OVER HERE!" Naruto shouted in my ear.

"NARUTO! Must you yell?" I asked. I looked over at Ino, and tenten. My eyes widened. Tenten. Was. STARING. For the first time, for as long as I could remember, she was eying somebody with interest, and not with MURDEROUS rage. Ino, was staring at Shikamaru, no duh. Still, you gotta admit, seeing Ino drool over a boy is pretty funny.

"Hey you guys, this is Neji and Shikamaru." Naruto said gleefully.

**Inner Naruto, who is strangely shaped like a nine-tailed fox, walks into Inner Sakura's introduction area.**

**HEY!**

**Anyway, here are some details on Neji and Shikamaru:**

-----------------------------------------//

**Neji:**

**Hair: brown**

**Eyes: white w/ lavender tint**

**Age: 15**

**Dob: I think Cancer. I don't remember. Don't ask me about the others either…. My mental instincts tell me when their birthdays are. Ha…**

**AKA- Girly man/lesser hyuuga**

**Grade average: A+-A**

**Friend since: k-skool**

----------------------------------------//

**Shikamaru:**

**Hair: black**

**Eyes: black**

**Age: 15**

**Dob: I think Virgo/Libra. I don't remember. Don't ask me about the others either…. My mental instincts tell me when their birthdays are. Ha…**

**AKA- lazy ass/ shika**

**Grade average: A+- F(the F meaning P.E.)**

**Friend since: k-skool**

_Umm…… ok. Weird._

---------------------------------------------//

Naruto went on. "This is Sakura, Hinata, you should know her Neji, Tenten, and my cousin, Ino." Neji looked at all of us, but stopped at Tenten. She looked down and blushed. He smirked.

"Hey Naruto, do you know who the captain is?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. I don't, but I bet it's teme!" Naruto pouted, then smiled.

"Who's teme?" I asked.

"You'll find out. I think the cheerleading captain and the sports captain, are the ones who organize the dances and parties, right?" Neji said.

"Yea, unfortunately." I answered.

"YOU'RE the new captain? I guess the people here are good." Then he added, "At choosing weirdoes."

I glared. He smirked. Oh, what I wouldn't give to swipe that pretty-boy facial expression OFF!

"Humph. You haven't even known me for a minute, and you're already insulting me? How rude."

Before Neji could spat something insulting back to the pink haired girl, Naruto stepped in and said, "C'mon, you guys, we gotta get our classes."

We all nodded in agreement. Hinata went up to her cousin and started talking. Then she came back to me and whispered, "He says he's sorry. He didn't really mean it…. I think."

"It's ok. Odd! But ok." I said, grinning, saying something a little different in my mind… **I'M GONNA FUCKING KICK HIS ASS!** She smiled, probably relieved that I wasn't gonna go all crazy on Neji for insulting me.

When we got to the gym, everyone was in line to get their schedules. I got in and was handed a piece of paper with my classes:

history- Kakashi Hatake (a/n I have no clue, though I think that's what it is…)

math- Kurenai Yuuhi

Break- 15min

science- Orochimaru

eng/la- Sarutobi Asuma

lunch- 60min

P.E.- Matio Gai (Might Guy. That's his actual name you know.)

free time/ extra activity/ advisement- Kakashi Hatake

We all crowded around one another. Everyone had identical classes. Even Naruto. Which is strange considering, IQ difference. (a/n… sorry. I couldn't resist.)

"Well, I'm gonna go find my classes. Coming, Sakura?" Ino asked. "Nah. I can't. I've got tryouts to attend. Talk to you guys later?"

"Of course. We'll see at the tryouts."

Everyone left but Naruto and I. We set up the court, because cheerleaders went first, then the other sports. Soon after, people started to pile in, mostly girls. Most of them were whimpering the following:

AW!!!! WHERE IS HE?!

We began the auditions. Everyone of the people SUCKED. The only people who were decent, were Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naomi, Kana, Saki, and I. Wow. Outta 98, seven were decent. Man that's sad.

The 4ss (4 season sports) auditions started without their captain. Once again, only a few squeezed through:

Neji

Shikamaru

(O.o is the world coming to an end?!)

Naruto

Kaito

Soichiro

Kyo

Six out of 342 people. Sad.

"Alright everyone, since teme ain't here, we can't make a final decision, but tomorrow-" Naruto was cut off, by a tall dark figure. As he stepped into the light he became more recognizable.

"Sorry I'm late. Overslept." he said. "TEME!" Naruto shouted. The Konoha Team said, "Captain…" My eyes widened. It may have been 8 years since I've last seen him… but I'd know him anywhere. Tall, raven colored hair, onyx eyes…

Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Love, pain, and a sealed memory

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

You know what? I think I'll change the school's name. It'll be called konoha academy! For rich people. ok. medium FLUFF! BEWARE!!!

_thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

a thank q, 4 the following:

Princess Aiyana

Uchiha Jennifer

YAY REVIEWS! ON MY FIRST DAY, TOO! 3

"sasuke…", I whispered. He walked in, cherry blossoms following him. As he sat down next to me, I was woozy. He didn't even bother to look at me. _8 long years…… has it really taken a toll on your memory of me?_

FLASHIE BACK:8 years ago, in front of sasuke's house 

"_SAKURA!", a young sasuke called._

"_SASUKE!", the younger me called in return._

_We were best friends, no one could separate us. He was the only one who never made fun of my forehead. He told me it was cute. But we were seven. The times we played together were becoming shorter and shorter. But then THAT day came._

"_sasuke? Why is there a big truck in your driveway? And why are there people putting your stuff in it?" I asked. He looked away. "Sakura… I don't know how to say this. But if I was going somewhere far away, and you would never see me again, what would you do?" I was shocked. "Sasuke… are you… moving away?" I asked, tears started to build up. He only said one word. "yes." Tears started flowing. "I don't know. I'd say…" I paused, "I love you." His house was empty. And all he said was, "hn."_

_End flash back._

_He left, without even saying goodbye._

Sasuke pov-

I sat down next to a pink-haired girl. She kept sneaking peaks at me every other second. _Great another fan girl_ I thought. "Naruto. The girl. Who is she?" I elbowed him. "Hm? Oh! That's sakura. She's the head cheerleader. Cute, huh?" "Hn." _There's something about her that bugs me._

**Hm. You're right. Maybe we met her before. But still, she's H-O-T.**

_Aw, great. You again? I thought I got rid of you when I dumped ami last week._

Naw. I shall always be here even if you don't like it. I came back out cuz you're taking an interest in the new girl! And besides! You only dated her for an hour!

_Great. Inner self just had to be a PERVERT._

**YEP! Aren't I just grand?**

_Oi._

"are you alright? You're making faces…um… whatever your name is…", the girl, sakura, said.

"it's sasuke. Uchiha sasuke. The team captain. Nice to meet you… I guess."

"OH! So you can talk. Anyway, I'm haruno sakura. The head cheerleader! Nice to meet you…"she said, then said quietly, "yeah right."

"What did you just say?" I asked, glaring.

"oh nothing. Nothing at all!"

_wait… haruno? Where have I heard that before?_

**Wasn't she #5 on the national test board?**

_She was? Wasn't I #3?_

**Wow… hot, AND smart. Whatta combo. Ask her out!**

_What? Heck NO!_

"EARTH TO SASUKE, OVER!" naruto screamed in my ear. "ow! You, dobe, what was that for?" "you weren't waking up." Naruto said.

"the tryouts are over. We still have 30 minutes, so let's go find our classes!" sakura said

"YEAH!" "Hn."

"Wait… sasuke, what classes do you have?" sakura asked. I took out my schedule, and handed it to her. She looked at it with large eyes. "we have the same classes!" she smiled. "OH YEAH! THAT MEANS THAT WE ALL HAVE THE SAME CLASSES TOGETHER!" naruto screeched. "great. Now I'll be annoyed 24/7." Then he others walked in. "hey guys! Naruto, Sakura…. Um…" tenten said. Naruto stepped in and said, "everyone, this is uchiha sasuke, my best friend."

"nice to meet you! I'm tenten!" she said, putting her hand out. I just ignore it. "well, excuse me Mr. snooty."

"I'm yamanaka ino!" she grinned. I raised a brow at her. She's seems interesting… but I rather not find out more.

"uh… hyuuga hinata…" I looked at neji, then back at her. The same freakishly white eyes. But who am I to complain? Mine turn red.

"you already met me. Haruno sakura, " she smirked. I looked away, just hid my burning cheeks. _Damnit. She seems so… familiar. But why?_

True. I do get that vibe that we've met her before. Maybe I should go visit her inner… sometime… but we would have to get to know her, or she won't trust me her inner thoughts.

_Oi._

That's all you ever say.

_Hn._

After we all walked to our classes, we had 10 minutes to wait. So we all started to talk.

"let's talk about money sources: our parents. What do your parents own?" tenten said.

"Decorating company. You know, yamanaka industries."

"weaponry. High tech gadgets, swords, kunai, etc. I think it's called Katana incorp…"

(a/n I made that up.)

"my dad owns property, and then let's people rent them." Hinata said. Then neji said, " he rents off about a thousand a day."

"Haruno & company. We do all kinds of stuff."

"uchiha &company. We also do a lot of things."

"lazi boi furniture."

"YIR food company! Ino is more of a distant cousin, so we have different companies." naruto said.

"what does YIR stand for?" sakura asked.

"YUMMY INSTANT RAMEN!"

"I'm serious naruto. What is it?"

"I'm serious too!"

"great, who came up with the name?"

"I DID!"

"well, anyway, do you guys wanna have a sleepover at my house? My sister wouldn't mind, and my little brother is staying at a friends house." sakura suggested. "OKAY!" all the girls replied. Sakura stared at the guys. "what? You're expecting US to come?" I asked. "well, yeah! We always used to have sleepovers the first day of school. So, you coming or not?" "SURE!", "whatever", "alright", and "hn" (a/n I'll give you one chance to guess each). Class started. A man wearing a mask, sliver hair and an eye patch walked in. He did the intro, "Kakashi. Just kakashi" and etc. He ended the lesson early and began reading a book called Icha icha paradise. One word: Pervert.

The rest of the day was boring all the teachers did the same idiotic intro. We got a decent break at lunch. At lunch:

"MMMMAAAANNNNNNNNNN! The teachers here are so boring! Why couldn't they have a shopping class?" ino complained as she stretched on the table.

"yeah!" everyone complained. Then Neij, Sasuke, and shikamaru arrived. "Complaining again?" shikamaru said. The three sat down in the following order:

tenten neji hinata naruto

ino shikamaru sakura sasuke

neji's pov

I sat next to ten ten, she looked at me, and then continued eating her sandwich (a/n imagine your favorite sandwich -). But I couldn't help but stare at her. Then hinata whispered in my ear, "you like her don't you?" I looked at her from across the table. She was smiling. I lipped, "maybe a little." We had sat next to each other in every class. I found a lot about her. She's funny, smart, pretty, and a lot of other things, especially cheerful. I guess she and I are opposite when it comes to personality, and even though we just met… I feel like I've known her forever.

"neji? Are you alright? Aren't you hungry?" tenten asked, worried.

"oh. Yeah. But I'm not that hungry. Do you want some?" I said, pushing my bento towards her. She was drooling. "really?" she asked hungrily. "yeah. Go ahead." I smiled. She started to look pink. "oh…. Thank you." She started to eat. Or should I say devour. When I got it back, the only thing left was the bento itself. "thanks for the extra lunch Neji. You're really nice." Tenten said sweetly. I turned away to hide my red cheeks. "yeah… you're welcome." Then I heard Shikamaru laughing quietly.

Shikamaru pov

_Ugh. This is so troublesome._ I thought. I looked over at sasuke and sakura, who were already done, then at ino. She was sleeping soundly. She looked beautiful when she wasn't screaming out orders. I shook her awake, "Ino. Ino! Wake up." "wha? Huh?" she got up. I started laughing quietly. The sandwich she was eating was stuck to her face! "ha.. ha..ha.. ha.." she looked at me. "What's so funny?" "Your cheek… your sandwich… ha… ha…" She felt her cheek, she immediately took it off, and used her napkin to wipe excess off. She kept missing a tomato on her upper cheek. "you missed a spot." I said, "Here." I used my napkin to wipe it off for her. She started turning red, like she was sick. "hey, are you alright?" she shook her head furiously. "I'm fine. Thank you." I smiled. She also looked beautiful. Period.

Hinata pov

As I finished my bento, naruto yawned. "are you sleepy naruto? Do you want to lay down on that couch over there?" I said. He shook his head gently, and then he plopped his head on my lap! I blushed. His eyes were closed. "naruto…?" I blushed. _I haven't noticed it… but he looks kinda cute. _He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "wow. You look really pretty from down here, you know?" he said dazed. I blushed a deep a color of maroon. He chuckled, then got and said, "it's true you really do look pretty."

I smiled, and said, "thank you, naruto. You're so sweet."

Sakura's pov

After I finished my lunch, and sat back down, sasuke was sitting in the seat next to mine. I looked at him and asked if he had a lunch and he said no. "why not?" I asked. "because my animals would be in the dumpsters scavenging for it."

"oh"

"like your fanboys are doing right now."

I turned towards the trashcan to find, like, 8 boys digging through the trash. On the shirts they were wearing, it said, "WE LOVE SAKURA!!!" I sweatdropped. (a/n you no. like this  --')

"hey sasuke, what elementary school did you go to?"

"fire"

"Really? I went to wind. You must have been in the top three 7 years ago."

"hn"

"anyway, I have to go. Later you guys."

"later" everyone else said.

As I exited the doors, I exploded. _SO DOESN'T REMEMBER ME. I can't believe it. I guess that sweet little boy that I've thought that I've always known is gone. And to think I had feelings for him. _Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. "sakura chan?" I looked up to find Rock lee. "lee… he doesn't remember… sasuke doesn't remember me anymore!"

Lee is my oldest friend. I told him I like sasuke, 11 years ago. He was the closest thing I had to a friend back then.

Rock lee:

Hair: black, mod like

Eyes: black

Age: 18 (I no he's younger, but still.)

Dob: I don't remember.

Aka: bushy brows/ spandex lad

Gpa: unknown

Friend since: ever since born

"Come here." He said sympathetically. I walked into his chest and started to cry out all my pain. "there, there. Cmon, cheer up! It's been 8 years so, you can't really blame him, right? It's not the end of the world, right?" he said pating my head.

"no. you're right. It's not the end of the world. But lee… it hurt. He remembered you, didn't he?"

"well… yeah… but.."

"probably doesn't even want to remember me."

"I don't think that's the case, sakura. I think he just made himself forget so he didn't have to face the pain of losing his friends." Lee said, putting my hair behind my ear. "since I wasn't actually considered a close friend like you were, he probably left his memory of me alone. But since you were a close one, he didn't want the pain coming back if he saw you again."

"I think that makes sense.. thanks lee. You're reallya good friend" I said hugging him.

"glad to help. Sakura. You're the only one can tell him who he was back then. Don't be hesitate to say, or you will pay for it. Until we meet again," he said then whispered in my ear, "you're being followed. Good luck."

I looked behind me, but no one was there. "lee, there's no one th-", I said, confused. _He disappeared. AGAIN! Oi. Oh, class is gonna start soon. Better get going!_

Sasuke pov

"_sasuke doesn't remember me anymore!" _rang in my head. _I don't remember…? Does she actually mean I knew before?_ I thought while changing into my gym clothes.

**Haruno, haruno, haruno… AH! Found it! Haruno! **And I swear I heard a file cabinet. My god, I think I'm going nuts.

**Wow, this is one big file. Probably 7 years worth.**

_What are you looking at?_

**A memory file. Problem is, is that it's sealed. I can't open it.**

_How is that even possible?_

**Easy. You know what you call "forgetting"?**

_Yeah. So?_

**That's what happened.**

_You mean I just forgot her?_

**No, not quite. That lee character, I think, is right.**

_You think I made myself forget her, so I didn't have to face the pain?_

**Exactly.**

_What do I have to do to remember her?_

**I would have to talk to her inner self for the key. Because the only one who can open this type of seal, is the one being sealed off.**

_Great._

After the intro of gai- sensei, aka lee clone, we ran 30 laps to get the "spirit of youth" in us. Youth, my ass. Sakura was running with the other girls, and I was running with the guys. After that was over we still had 20 min. left, I asked to talk to sakura in private. She went.

"What's sasuke?"

"hn"

"you wanted to talk to me in private, but all I ge-"

I cut her off. "Sakura. How long have you known me?"

"about a day, why?"

"Don't lie to me. I know you've known me longer. How long?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, sasuke!"

"SAKURA! Don't lie to me! I know you and I have known each other longer. But for some reason, I can't remember you. Just a big blur of a person!"

sakura's pov

"sasuke…" then I fell into thought, _You're the only one can tell him who he was back then. Don't be hesitate to say, or you will pay for it. _Lee's word came flooding into her.

"when we were 2, our parents met. You have a brother named Itachi, and both parents. Your favorite fruit is the tomato, and you hate sweet things. You went to wind elementary, and I was one of your only friends. But one day, you had to move because your family's business was failing. On the day you moved, you said you were leaving. I confessed, but you just walked away."

I turned to walk away, but sasuke grabbed my arm. "let me go!!" I said. "what did you confessed?" "it's nothing of your concern."

"yeah it is! Tell me!"

"no"

"Yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"just tell me!"

"No", I said trying to get away, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss. My first kiss. He broke away, and said, "tell me."

"no. not right now. Maybe if you earn my trust back."

"then you better watch out. I'll have it before you know it." He smirked.

"Right." I said.

We went into the changing rooms, and ino was nagging about sasuke.

"omg this issoooooooo cool!!! The teen heartthrob uchiha sasuke KISSED my best friend!"ino screamed. Luckily no one was there, or I'd be getting some fierce glares. As I walked out of the locker room, I started back towards homeroom. "ino. All he wanted was some info. He's probably kissed a ton girls besides me for all you, and I know." I said with heavy sigh. When we came through the doors, everyone stared at us. "um… excuse us." Neji said from behind. "oh, sorry." Ino and I said. "Hinata! Tenten, Saki, Naomi, Kana! C'mon! we got practice!" (a/n ok. Let's get this straight. Ino, tenten, hinata chose cheerleadering as their extra. Sakura is the head cheerleader, so she has cheerleading for both her extra class, AND pe sport. Ino chose drama, tenten chose archery/ combat, and hinata dancing for their pe sport. K? ok.)

the girls walked to the field, and Naomi said, "Pretty…", admiring the blue sky that lay above the deep green grass. "yea…" kana and saki said. "Ok girls, enough admiring. The first game is in 2 months, so we don't have to get started." I said "but we outta start thinking on what we can do for the welcoming dance in a WEEK." We all pondered. "how about a music band theme?" kana said.

"that's sounds good. But we don't have a band." Tenten said, "I do play drums, though."

"I play keyboard." ino said. "I can't play fast songs, not there yet."

"I play guitar" sakura said, "hinata, you sing don't you?"

"yes… but I can't! I get too nervous!" hinata said, shaking.

"c'mon hinata! This band idea is really good!" saki said.

After a little encouraging, hinata said yes. So it's like this :

Lead singer- hinata

Guitar: sakura

Keyboard ino

Drums) tenten

Host- Saki

Decorator: naomi

HostKana

After that, school was over. Everyone gathered outside the school. "alright everyone. Meet up at my house by 6." I said., "LATER!" then everyone went their ways.

6:01pm

DING DONG!

"hello? Oh, hey guyz! What up?" sakura said letting everyone in. "GOOD!" naruto yelled proudly. "fine." Hinata, and the girls said. I got a "hn" from the human ice blocks and nothing from shikamaru.

Once everyone was set in the many guest rooms of the house… Sneeze MANSIONAchcoo!… they all met in the living room.

"well… what do we do now?" neji asked. The boys nodded in agreement. Let's just say they haven't been to many sleepovers.

"well… since there's more of us let's play… Truth or Dare." Tenten said evily. The boys gulped. It's one of the games they hate the most. MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N CLIFFY!!!!!! my boy cousin hates truth or dare. either you do the dare or tell the truth... or you lose you pride... evil, isn't it? u


	3. truth or dare: oooooo

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

SRRY THIS WAS LATE. /goes and cries in corner. Then comes back/

I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem. I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA!) & if ur wondering… I don't DO recaps. Just go back, it's so easy, shikamaru can do it! Go ahead!

"ugh. Y am I friends with u, again?"

"cuz. I'm the DIRECTOR!!"

"fine. /click/"

"YAY!"

now, my pplz, back 2 the story!

_thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

hihihihihihihihihihihhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhh

shikamaru's pov

"hey everyone! What's up? Oh… sakura you brought some more friends and they're… BOYZ?!?!?!?!" a young red haired girl panicked, dropping a bowl of chips. Troublesome. I heard sakura sigh.

"OMFG, WAIT TILL MOM AND DAD HEAR ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!! DAD GONNA BE PISSED! HE'S GONNA START THE "YOU'RE TO YOUNG, WAIT TILL YOU'RE 30" SPEECH!!!!!"

"NATSUMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUIT IT!!", sakura said, while the 20 yr-old, "natsumi" gave sakura the most scary snake impression, compared to my sister saki…. /shiver/.

"you guys, this is my sister, natsumi. Natsumi, these "boyz" are shikamaru, sasuke, neji and naruto. They're my friends. Nothing more, alright?" sakura said trying to comfort the 20 year-old.

"well, since I have nothing to do, I'll go get the snacks ready. Go on doing what you were going to do, before I interrupted." Natsumi smiled. She just like ino…

everyone gathered into a circle. Since tenten started the game, she went first.

"hmmmmm." She grinned, and said, "shika. Truth or dare?"

"truth"

"hm….. What's better? Watching clouds…. Or…"

_I don't like where this is going…_

"being with ino?"

"ah, shit." I looked over at ino who was watching me closely. _Shoot. This is way too troublesome. I just met ino! Oh well. Might as well come up with something stupidly witty…_

"… ok. I like watching clouds. But that's even better when ino's around. There. You happy?!"

"yes" ino said, kissing my cheek. I blushed. _Oi. Didn't have to do that._ I started rubbing my cheek where it was kissed. But now there was another problem.

Everyone was GRINNING AT ME.

Neji's pov

"neji" _great._ "truth or dare?"

"dare" he smirked. Shikamaru NEVER smirks. He was planning something evil. I know it. Then he whispered in my ear, "hold tenten's hand… without asking." I glared at him. _Dang, is it THAT obvious I like her?_ "fine."

I went over to tenten, and sat down. She looked at me, probably wondering if the dare had something to do with her. I sighed, and took a deep breath. Then I took her hand in a quick swipe, and desperately tried to keep my emotionless face. I looked at her. She was STARING AT ME WITH THOSE HUGE, CUTE, HAZEL EYES!!!! She was blushing, and giggling too. _Great. Now my face is all warm._ _Now! Who to take my embarrassment on? Hm._

"uchiha. Truth or dare?"

ilikecandyilikecandyilikecandydoulikecandy? cuz I like CANDY!

Sasuke's pov

"hn. Dare." I said. _I'm an uchiha, gawd! Of course I'd choose dare!_

"I dare you to…" then he whispered in my ear, "to sing in front of everyone to a song of your choosing."

I glared at him. _Great. But why in front of HER?! I don't even know what song to choose._

Then neji said, "sakura. Go get all the cds you have." She looked confused for a moment, but dashed off. When she came back… well, let's just say there must have been over 999,999 cds… and all of them were LOVE songs. When sakura put the cds in front of me, I stared at them. _Love? _

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No,_

_No,_

_No._

_No._

_No._

_**NO**._

"sasuke? HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOO? how 'bout this one?" sakura said, handing me a cd. On the cover it said, "SSl's made up songs that made the top 10, or just plain suck" (a/n ssl, being me, and the songs I made up. :D) I took a look at the song options, and 1 of them caught my eye. _My memory of you, huh? Might as well give it a shot._

I popped in the cd, and as the song started, I took a deep breath, and sang.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333337

sakura's pov

I listened for any sign of emotion, hoping for some sort of apology, or something, hidden in the song. But as I listened I noticed something…

_As I sit upon this open street,_

_I wait for the agony_

_That follows._

_I broke your heart._

_I tore it in 2._

_But now I see,_

_What's been eating me alive._

_**Chorus**_

_This memory,_

_It's been tearing me_

_Apart._

_It kills me…_

_This memory of you._

_But why, oh why, oh why,_

_Did it have to be you?_

_And why do I still have them?_

_These feelings within._

_Oh, girl, I just wanna let you know,_

_That I still have it:_

_(Still have it..)_

_This memory of you._

_Oh girl, I'm so sorry_

That, during the whole song…

_But what's this pain?_

_This thing, I can't contain?_

_My heart is aching._

_My mind is racing._

_Then I realized,_

_That there was something missing_

_From this thing I call_

_My life…_

_That big, huge gap,_

_Inside my heart_

_That you once filled…_

_Is it true that I still need you?_

_(I need you)_

_(I need you)_

_**Chorus**_

_I still remember._

_The day that we met._

_I still remember_

_The first kiss_

_We shared._

_And I still remember the night_

_I let you go, and_

_Now…_

_I'm regretting_

_(Regretting…)_

_For losing you_

_So easily._

Uchiha Sasuke…

_Now that I've opened my eyes,_

_I see that's it's way, way too late._

_And, girl if I had my way,_

_You'd back in my arms._

_If I had to show,_

_That never again, I'll go so low_

_I'll travel a million miles…_

_Just so you can show me your beautiful smile._

_**Chorus**_

_I can't believe,_

_That I let my pride, my ego_

_Get in the way of my need to see you._

_There's just one thing I gotta say before I go,_

_Outta your life forever._

_I can see you don't need me,_

_So here I go, loud and proud:_

_Gomenasai, Aishiteru, and Sayonara_

_(I'm sorry)_

_(I love you)_

_(goodbye)_

Didn't once look me in the eye.

(a/n I'm pretty sure I didn't spell ANY one of those words right. : ( translations are in order in the echoes… :D)

45245245244524524524524524524524524524524524524524520

sasuke's pov

_ugh. Why must sakura stare at me with those… those…THINGS she calls EYES! _I thought, as I felt her stare become stronger, causing a hole that went right through me to develop. Everyone was staring at me with WIDE eyes. Then tenten screamed:

"SASUKE?!? SINCE WHEN COULD YOU SING LIKE THAT?!"

"YEAH, TEME!!! SINCE WWWWHHHHHEEEEEENNNNN?" naruto screeched.

I guess you could say they liked neji's dare. _Grand._

"hey neji, don't you play drums?", tenten asked.

"yeah, why?"

"shika- kun, you get along well with a base guitar, right?"

"that troublesome thing? Oi. Haven't played since 7th grade, but yea."

"I already know naruto plays electric guitar, so why don't you guys play at the dance?"

"why? What's the point?" neji asked.

"hinata, sakura, ino, and me are going to be there… playing against us… in a game called… battle of the bands… so you all better there… right Neji? Shika-kun? Naruto? Sasuke?"

"sakura… a little help here…" I asked sakura, my eyes not leaving tenten's evil imitation of sakura's sister, natsumi's snake eyes. Then I heard:

"tenten, that looks all wrong! Move your arm to the right, yeah, that's it! Now hiss! YEAH!!!!"

I turned to see natsumi, taking pictures of tenten doing the snake thing… girls. They're really hard to figure out. "sakura…? Can you hear me?"

"yeah. And tenten, that's a great idea! You guys should totally join!!!"

"yea! I'll kick your lazy ass, lazy ass!!!!" ino said, confident.

"troublesome."

"I'll go!!!!!! Just make your sister stop!", naruto said, staring right into natsumi's evil stare.

"hn."(a/n aka fine.)

"I guess it will be fun…" neji said, thinking of what tenten will say, or should I say wear at the performance. (a/n if you don't get it, then why are you even in the teen section? - -')

"ok. That was weird. Anyway, let's move on. Whose turn is it?"

"mine." I said. _Finally._

79545861350427910731982465312808794079255whoatalkaboutrandom

sakura's pov

I already knew who he wanted to torture. "sakura. Truth or dare?"

_Dang my obsessives need to overanalyze things_

"truth" duh. I didn't want him to dare me to do something stupid.

"well then…tell me the truth to this…"

"yeah?" I asked impatiently. _Great. This isn't gonna be good._

"what's your most prized possession that includes your crush?" _damnit!! He's trying to hit 2 stones with one bird… no wait… 2 birds with one stone! Yeah, that sounds better!_

"ummm… uhhhh…" I studdered. Then natsumi cut in, saying, "she doesn't have one! But she did capture his first kiss! But… things change. He moved, and let's just say it wasn't pretty when she came home-" "NNNNNNNAAAAAATTTTTTSSSSSSSUUUUUUMMMMMMIIIIIIIII. Say anymore, and I'll blackmail you with your diary…" "OK! End of story! Let's go eat, and watch a movie!" she said nevously.

B,d5.fb.64bfd;x''.dasda45;'hhd64h;5hdh54/;h'fdgr1d66h5h4dfhd5h1fdhf1h66hh0.o

Sasuke's pov

_Stole his first kiss?and hers? Lucky guy. Lucky enough for me to hunt him down.then cut his thoat… Wait what?!_

**THANK YOU! THERE IS A GOD!!!!!!!!!**

_WHAT?_

**You FINALLY realized you at least like her. You were jealous!!!**

_You wish._

**No, you wish.**

_Shut up._

**NEVAH:P**

_Oi._

As we walked into sakura's kitchen, we continued. "naruto! Truth or dare?"

"since teme chose dare, so will I!"

"ok, then, I dare you to… kiss hinata!" _oh, she's good_

19587jkdb6mswe94md84nmd84dng,mbhibemdkmfkz,amqj194j6mzrekulfpu;g: )

hinata's pov

naruto looked at me with worry. I smiled through my blush. He smiled, and started to lean in. I felt the need to faint. _No,no, NO! I mustn't faint. I have to be strong for naruto kun! _I leaned in as well. When our lips met, I melted. Then darkness overcame me, and I met my inner self like I usually did when I fainted. It's been happening often nowadays…

**OMG. You did it. You K-I-S-S-E-D naruto!!!**

_Yea…_

**Well, our meeting is cut short. GO KICK SOME FUCKIN' ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_UMMMM ok……_

**Go on! He's calling you.**

"huh?" I said, waking up on something warm… it felt good…

"HINATA!" my eyes sprung open, and I got up immediately sat up.

"gomen…" I turned to see who I was laying on… " naruto kun…"

black. Again.

**HI AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

And you wonder why I'm shy? Well, whatta ya think?

xdfg32gxd61gf654h6fdh5fd4h6f4h41fg5h46f4gh6fhg465hg4f54gh68s74er5a49swiloveyou:)

sasuke's pov

naruto sat in the middle of the theater trying to wake hinata up. Poor woman. She'll die if naruto keeps that up. I sighed, then sakura said, "who wants to watch the Grudge?" no one answered, so she just popped it in. we watch until the climax came. The girls clinged to the closest thing they could get their hands on. Tenten was squeezing neji's hand, and neji resisting the urge to take his hand back. Naruto was laying with an unconscious hinata. Ino was cuddling with shikamaru, as he sighed. And here I am. Sakura on my shoulder. Dazed. Since no one was paying any attention to us, I decided to ask her something.

"sakura?"

"hm?" she looked up at me.

_Damnit, she's cute. _"who was your first crush?"

She got up from my shoulder, and stared at me for a moment. Taking a breath, obviously building up courage. "if you must know… he was my best friend back when I was younger. I looked up to him, and he accepted me…"

"yeah, but who is he?" I asked. I dying to know. I had to know. I wanted to know, no! I NEEDED to know. "why so curious?" she asked.

"just tell me."

"fine… my first crush was, and still is…"

_THUMP THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP_… my heart keep beating, faster and harder. _Why do I have to know so badly?_

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

"you"

_thump_

----

-

----

_thump_

and for the first time since I could remember…… my heart skipped a beat.

A/N CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE DOING THESE THINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND CUSSING, AND SARCASM! ESPECIALLY SARCASM!!!!!!!


	4. Side Story : What i want for Christmas

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

Side story: merry Christmas

I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem. I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

hihihihihihihihihihihhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhello

sasuke's pov

_why am I here again?_

Sakura and I are walking through konoha park. _Oh wait, now I remember._

_**Flashback- At sasuke's house… 8:10**_

_**Ring! Ring!**_

I stepped out the steamy shower, and grabbed a towel.

_Who can it be, calling 8:10 in the morning?_

"hello?"

"HEY SASUKE!"

"sakura? Ow… my ear… Have you been hanging out with naruto lately?"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH NARUTO RECENTLY!"

"UGH. Whatta you want?!"

"well.. everyone's busy with Christmas shopping, and I'm bored. So I thought that you and me could go to the park, and to you know… talk?"

"whatever. See you in 30 minutes."

"no need! I'm in your living room!"

"oh, ok-, wait, wha? Huh? How the heck did you? From wher-? Ah, never mind. I don't even wanna know." I said, looking over the living room, to see none other than pink hair. _Why did I give her the spare key?_

"just give me a minute."

"OK!" sakura said, her words echoing throughout the mansion.

_**End flash X )**_

Now here we are. We walked about 3 blocks, and started done the snow- covered path in the park.

"wow! It's snowing!" sakura and I looked up. Then I looked at her._ She's so childish._

"hey sasuke?"

"hm?"

"are you busy on Saturday?"

"………no."

"YAY! Then could you come over to my house, then? I'm planning a Christmas party, and it's gonna be fun!" she said, with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"hn"

"sasuke!" _DAMNIT, sakura! Stop giving me those eyes! Whoever came up with that tactic. Is. So. Dead._

"fine"

"yay!" she smiled, and we walked in silence for awhile. _Silence… oh no. when it becomes quiet like this she gets a chance to ask a STUPID question! Like what I want for Christmas!_

"sasuke?" I looked at her. She was smiling. "what would you like for Christmas?" she said, with that smile cemented on her face. _Dangit._

"Christmas?… I don't really care." I said, trying to avoid the subject.

"really? C'mon, sasuke. I know there's something you want. A watch, a game, chocolate, even though you don't like chocolate or anything sweet for that matter, but you know what I mean!"

"… I'll tell you later." _I'm rich. I don't really care. I can ANYTHING I want, anywhere I want it, and anytime I want it._ I kept walking until I realized that she stopped. "sakura…?" I asked, looking back at her. She was looking at something… and she was grinning. "lee – kun… LEE – KUN!!" she screamed. _Ow… my ear… is it bleeding?_

**No, I don't think so… HEY?! Where's sakura going?! You baka- head (stupid, fool, idiot, etc.), go follow her!!! **

_Hn. Let her do what she wants… wait, is that bushy brows?_

**We can't let bushy brows flirt with OUR sakura! Go get em' tiger!**

_Hn.………………………………………hn.…………………………………………………………HN._

fdvbs.sasu.vlksbsnog.saku.dngndngngh.equals.ikejemdfmn.love.djfmdfjff.yay.bkjvb

sakura's pov

I saw lee-kun walking alone, kinda looking in the dumps. So I thought I'd go cheer him up, and ran towards him. Little did I know, someone was plotting to kill lee…

"hey lee!"

"oh, sakura chan! How wonderful to see you on this beautiful, youthful day!" lee said, totally acting. _He was never good at lying to me._

"lee, what's wrong?" I asked, "DID SOMEONE THREATEN YOUR EYEBROWS AGAIN?!? CUZ IF THEY DID, I'LL KILL TH-"

Lee was laughing. "it's alright sakura chan… I was just thinking what to get everyone for Christmas! But then I remembered I'm broke! Ha!" lee was still laughing. I smiled, then said, "what I coincidence! Me and sasuke… SASUKE! Oops…" I said as I saw sasuke come towards us, calm as ever. "sorry, sasuke, I just saw lee all lonely… and … sorry."

"hn." He said.

_Good. He's not mad… _"anyway, what do you want for Christmas, lee? Sasuke won't answer me, so, I'll ask you!

"anything's fine sakura! Just as long it's from you!" lee said, then a small growl came from sasuke. "sasuke?"

"well, actually I was planning on a Christmas party tonight! Lee, you'll come, won't you?" I continued, trying to break sasuke's glare at lee.

"of course sakura chan! I'll be glad to!" lee said, starting to walk off, "I'm going to go prepare for tonight's festivities! May the spirit of youth be with you! Bye!" (I always thought lee was a good um… character person. UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE who make poor lee all creepy:'( that's not nice. No offence.) then I realized something.

"sasuke?"

"yea?"

"you're a big, strong man, aren't you?"

"…….."

"could you help me, a poor, weak, innocent girl with some decorations for the party?" not waiting for an answer, I was off, running towards my house, dragging sasuke along.

Hrepoepgaepap/candy/inapepinvs0ijy8mz4h52;875913722842564xd4x6g46f4gh6f4

sasuke's pov

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

**Hey I ain't complaining!**

_Shut up._

**NEVAH!**

"sasuke, just a little more… GOT IT! Thanks for your help. You can let me down now!" sakura said, her butt in my face. I immediately released, my hormones raging.

**AW! You're mean!!!!!**

_Thank you kami!_

"WOW! We did a good job didn't we?", sakura said, wiping a drop of sweat off her brow. But I've gotta admit. Her mansion's living room, never looked better for the holidays. Gold streamers were everywhere, with the words, "merry Christmas, happy holidays" etc., on them. There was a table filled with chips, soda, and other snacks, and a TV screen the size of GODZILLA! (a/n OMG it's a GODZILLA lover! AND IT'S UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jk. XD ) we had just finished the Christmas tree: it was at least 30 ft high, millions of led lights, and thousand of little hand made ornaments.

Then the doorbell rang. Sakura ran towards the door, and then a cried saying, "INO, SHIKAMARU, TENTEN, NEJI, HINATA, AND NARUTO IN THE HOUSE…er… MANSION!!!"

"naruto, you idiot! You're acting like the heavens need to know what you're saying!"

"WELL, THEY DO!!"

"no, you dobe, they don't. I bet they're hating life like we are."

"SHUT UP TEME!"

"dobe."

"teme"

"bastard"

"idiot"

"you have hair like a duck's ass" (a/n I always thought that sasuke's hair was either based on a cockatoo's head or a duck's butt. :D)

"…ramen god worshiper."

"HEY! NO ONE DEFIES THE ALMIGHTY RAMEN GOD!!!! ESPECIALLY, A TOMATO- LOVING-FREAK, LIKE YOU!"

"You.

Are.

The.

Freak.

Not.

Me.

Got.

That.

Dead.

Last?

Or.

Do.

You.

Need.

Me.

To.

Go.

Slo.

wer.

For.

Your.

Low.

A.

Bi.

Li.

ty.

To.

Think.

Re.

Tard?"

(a/n translation: you're the freak, not me. Or do you need me to go slower for your low ability to think, retard?)

"why, I outta..."

"c'mon you guys, it's Christmas Eve! Let's enjoy it!" sakura said, trying to break it up.

"you're lucky I know that we both love sakura. Well actually, I love her like a sister, you love like an over possessive, overprotective boyfriend. Anyway, you'd be so DEAD!" naruto whispered, then added, "but you'd probably make me faint at the same time you do! So I guess we're even!" he laughed, then went off screaming, "HINATA, HOW'S THE PUNCH?"

"_over possessive, overprotective boyfriend?" I act like that… do I?_

As I pondered the thought, sakura was forced to go up stage by ino, and began singing to SSl's made up Christmas hits. (a/n c'mon. you gotta love it.)

_Christmas._

_The time for song and cheer._

_I've waited, now it's here._

_Oh, santa I've been good this year,_

_Now could you give me what I want so dear?_

_**Chorus**_

_All my life i've wanted just mere toys_

_But now_

_I'm older_

_And all those thing I once wanted _

_Simply disappeared._

_And now I realized_

_The thing I want is clear._

_How could this something_

_that was once so easy,_

_Make my stomach uncontrollably queasy?_

_Make my world go so uneasy?_

_Santa, the only thing I want this year…_

_Is love._

_(sweet love)_

_I'm 15 years old, and I can't get a break_

_My teachers are weird_

_My parents are fake_

_I'm not sure if I can take_

_Another day without someone to catch me_

_When I fall off this tree._

_And that's when I'll wonder_

_Is there someone really meant for me?_

_Winter prom went by_

_And I was left all alone to cry_

_No one was there to see,_

_But santa, there was a falling star_

_just for me._

_My only wish was clear_

_Was for_

_someone to wipe a tear away._

_**Chorus**_

_Santa, santa, hear my plea._

_I only have one simple cry._

_Just sent someone to dry my eyes._

_For a moment I'll stand my ground,_

_And even if everyone's around,_

_I'll scream thank you_

_For the world to hear._

_**Chorus (2x)**_

_All I need tonight…_

_Is love._

Midnight was near, and I still haven't told sakura what I wanted.

Irmthznakqle49m52h8k1;4'2g42\2\5h8re1t6vv:)

Sakura's pov

_11:58…_

I was sitting alone on the couch while everyone was waiting for the new year/christmas fireworks.

"sakura."

Sasuke was sitting next to me.

"hm?"

"I know what I want for Christmas."

"what is it?"

"solve this riddle, and you'll figure it out."

"sasuke!"

"it can be gentle or aggessive, outside or in, forced, or willing. Love craves it, hate vomits and spits it away. Movies use it, and some use it in the theater itself. It has a tittle that has something to do with france. These last clues are gonna give it away…"

"what is it, sasuke?!"

_11:59…_

sasuke leaned in to whisper it. "sasuke? What are you doing?"

"you and I have have each other's first. It's used in love songs often and I always desire more after I've finished it. And lastly…"

"sasuke… stop it! You're teasing me, aren't you?"

sasuke pinned onto the couch.

"I need it."

Sasuke got on top of me, and applied a soft pressure to my lips.

When I looked around, all the girls were PINNED under a certain group of boys...

_12:00!_

Sparks of red, green, blue, and other colors exploded in the midnight skye.

And guess what?

The entire group of teens didn't see a thing.

"_**All I need tonight is LOVE."**_

End.

a/n :) i HAD to make a seriously stupid ending!


	5. guess what!

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem. I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

hihihihihihihihihihihhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhello

sasuke's pov.

"Me?"

she giggled. "I guess you were right, you earned my trust back."

_My god…_

**HEY! Some of sakura's file opened. Let's see… OMG. YES! THANK YOU KAMI!**

_What is it?_

**Here! This is gonna be good! This is what you thought of sakura when we were little!**

_**Sakura:**_

_**My best friend. My first friend. My treasure. My angel. My first kiss. I don't want to leave! I don't want to leave her!! I don't want to because…she's my world. My first love. If I can't have her… then she'll be my first and my last…forever.**_

**/sniff/ SO BEAUTIFUL/starts using sparkle eyes/**

_My first… love? Aa…_

_Flashback…_

"_sasuke! These people are our new neighbors! They're mommy's old friend's family! Say hi!"_

"_um… hello." I looked up at the red haired woman._

"_Mikito, it's so good to see you again! How's fugaku and itachi?"_(I think those are their names…)

"_they're doing fine. I hear you have a little ones of your own, Nami."_

"_ah! Yes, we do! Sakura! Natsumi! Come on out! There's someone I want you two to meet!"_

"_coming mommy!"_

"_coming…"_

_Then two girls came out, one looked about my brother's age, and another about my age. (11 and 3) The older one had white hair, and what looked like red streaks in her hair. But the little one… she had the cutest pink hair, brilliant green eyes, and a slightly abnormal sized forehead. **Wow… she's cute…** I thought._

"_hi! I'm sakura! What's your name?" I pink haired girl smiled at me._

_**Even cuter when she smiles.**_

"_s-sasuke"_

"_nice to meet you sasuke! I hope we can become friends! "_

"_Mikito, where's itachi? Natsumi been bugging me about him, ever since she found out your family lived here." Sakura's mother said. "she was so sad when you guys moved away from mist! When was that? 3 years ago? Sakura and sasuke weren't even one yet!"_

"_oh, he'll be down in a minute. He said something about cleaning himself up, or something…Nami, where's Koyasa? I bet he'll be really happy to see Fugaku…"_

"_he's taking of little yuuki, he's our only son, and Kosaya spoils him to death."_

"_mom? Where are the hair ties?" a voice yelled from inside my house._

"_drawer to you right, honey!" Mikito said._

"_thanks!"_

"_hair ties? Does itachi have long hair?" natsumi asked._

"_yes he does. You should see him! It looks really good on him too." Mikito said, smiling._

"_wow! You have an older sibling, sasuke?"_

"_yea…"_

"_do you two get along?"_

"_kinda, but it's more…"_

"_complicated?"_

_(a/n wow. They're smart for three year olds:D)_

"_yeah."_

_Then itachi walked out of the door. "hey natsumi."_

"_hey itachi, long time no see…" natsumi said, obviously blushing._

_Then I stopped paying attention to them, and looked at sakura._

"_sakura…?"_

"_hm?"_

"_w-w-wanna c-come p-play at my h-h-ouse?"_

"_YEAH!"_

_end flash._

_My first love…_

**That's right! She was your first love! Let's see if we can get any more… AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A SPIDER! No wait… no it's a… ring. Real, too. And there's a contract of some kind… but I can't get it. Shoot.**

_You panicked over a ring. Why me?_

**HEY! You should be grateful you have an inner! Well… that isn't all powerful, thus being able to take over your body. /smile/**

_I hate you._

**I know you do.**

As the movie ended, I stared at sakura, wondering what she's do next. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get my eyes off her lips! **Just kiss them already! You know you want to!**

_Ugh! Shut. The. Fuc-. Up._

**NEVAH!**

**Ilovuilovuilovuilovu: )**

Sakura's pov.

After the movie finished, natsumi had some c.r.a.c.k. ideas, or as she puts it, "c.reative, r.ealistic, a.ctually c.arefully thought out, k.iller" ideas. Here's what she came up with:

Since our "house" has so many guest rooms, why don't we play a guessing game?

The boys will decorate each door with the things they like, and things the girl he has a crush on, likes.

Then the boys will go inside the rooms, and well… wait.

Then the girls will guess which boy is in the room they are assigned to.

The girls also have to guess who their crush is.

If you guess who's in the room, correctly, you get to go inside,

AFTER you "talk", so the guys can guess who you are.

Inside, you have to start the game "20 questions." To get to know your partner.

Once done, girl MUST cook.

During/after dinner, girls guess crush.

If correct, guys don't have to sleep on the floor.

So, guys you give off some good hints, cuz you'll only be getting a pillow.

Good luck.

-natsumi /heart/

"great… good thing I have such a caring sister…" I said, obviously irritated, then I sighed. "well, better get started. My sister has video cameras EVERYWHERE, so she's probably watching us right now. Oh agonies of being rich."

"why do we have to do this? It's so troublesome." Shikamaru said, bored.

"YEAH?! WHY?" naruto cried.

"what's the point?" neji and sasuke said together. They looked at each other. "HEY!" they said in unison. "STOP THAT!" unison. "ME? YOU!" once again… unison. "stop it you guys…" tenten started, "HE STARTED IT!" they both replied. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO STARTED IT, IT MATTERS WHO 'S GONNA END IT!!!!" I screamed. "besides, naruto you already know the reason… my sister plus evil snake eyes equals what happens when she doesn't get her way."

"oh, yeah. How can I ever forget that. Ugh…. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" naruto screamed, and then yelled, "MENTAL IMAGES… AND GENETICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THE HORROR! THE HORROR!!" (A/N my friend was talking about how mental images / genetics go together… so I thought, "what the heck, put it in!")

everyone sweat dropped. "well, anyway, let's get started. Guys, the scrap booking room, the sports room, my dad's room, and my brother's room, have some things you might be interested in. Natsumi, call us when they're done, ok?" "ok!" A camera in the far left corner of the room said. The girls and I went down stairs.

Thesewordsrmyown-thesewordsdontsayathing

Sasuke's pov

_Oh this is nice._ I thought to myself, as I dug through the piles of stuff in the in the sports room. _Okay, I got a soccer ball, and a basketball… why is there a microphone in here…? Never mind, ok! Moving on to the scrapbook room._

/////A little later…/////

When I got back to where the guest rooms were, the others were busy, trying to decorate their door. I started by posting the few things I liked: tomatoes, basketball, soccer, martial arts, music, and reading… the colors black, blue, red, gray, white, and pink._ Why do I have pink up there again?_

**It's for sakura, you nimrod! We want to make it a little obvious, right? That's also why we have a picture of a sakura blossom.**

_Well… not much but whoever I'm assigned will just have to live with it._

I finished, and I looked at what the others had put up:

Naruto- ramen, a picture of a fox, an orange, a c.d., that cat you see in that alice and wonderblah, and a picture of a butterfly with the letters, "h.h.-h.o.t.h.c." on it. And a megaphone. Whatever that meant. (kinda obvious.)

Neji- basically what I had, except no red, or pink, or the sakura blossom picture. He had added baseball, tennis, and a pair of tens (you know. Like '10 10': )). Oh yeah, a picture of a panda, eating Chinese buns.

Shikamaru- a cloud, a music note, a brain, a purple crayon, then the words "I know." (now if you shorten the 'know', take away the space… you'll figure it out.)

"ME AND NARUTO KUN?!?" a random scream was heard.

"um… okay. Anyway, I'm done!" naruto said. "finally." We all said together (shika, sasu, and neji).

"ah shut up! Natsumi chan! Tell the girls we're ready!"

"ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

lalalalallalaalallaalalalalllllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaala

sakura's pov.

"sa-ku-ra chaaaaaaaaaannnnn! Who do you think you'll get?" ino asked, mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"if I know my sister right, she'll play matchmaker, and pair us up with the people she saw in our truth or dare session… and I'm kinda hoping that happens too." I said, whispering the last part. _ I want the others to be happy._

Ino blushed… "b-b-but… I was part of shika kun's thing! Oh no! sakura, what if we get paired up?!"

"calm down ino! Nothing much… well… yeah, she's probably do that for all of us!"

"then that means… I'LL BE PAIRED UP WITH NEJI!!! OMFG!!!" tenten whispered, struggling to NOT yell it out to the heavens.

Hinata already fainted. When she woke up, she screamed, "ME AND NARUTO KUN?!?"

"Probably…" I said, nervous about her sudden outburst. "so if neji, shikamaru, and naruto are taken… aw shit."

_Me? And sasuke? Oh kami, HELP ME!_

**YES!**

_I despise you._

By then, a camera in the bookcase started beeping. "ok, you guys. That's our cue."

1978421379138+/-355

Natsumi's pov

All the girls came up the stairs, and a note left by yours truly. The note read the following—

Well girls. it's finally here!

C'mon! On with the show!

Tenten- 3rd door

Hinata- 2nd door

Ino- 4th door

Sakura- 1st door

They all looked at one another. They all gulped, and slowly made ways to our assigned doors. There, the girls stood silently, trying to figure it out. I was silently laughing… ok, so I was laughing like a maniac. Got a problem with that? (a/n HEY! Be nice to the readers! They give reviews!) Fine. (a/n that's better.)

_Wow. I haven't laughed like that since HE was here. Oh, I wonder how he is… hopefully not with another… oh kami, don't let him be with another, not after what he did that night!_

3969705939282648607049101-1-4

tenten pov

As I looked at the in front of me door, my eyes wondered to sakura's door. _Our doors our identical!_ _That means probably means my door is either sasuke or neji… but sasuke would probably put up the uchiha colors, red and white… it seems he always takes pride in that blah. /gulp/ so my door really is neji… UGH!!!!!!! Aw! LOOK AT THE PANDA! 10 10…? Omg… my name… he likes me!_

Ino's pov

_Dang you shikamaru! Why must you be so smart?_ I was standing in front of my door, staring at the few things up. _It's obvious it's you… but WHO THE HELL IS THE BITC- WHO YOU LIKE?… PURPLE? Wait… that's my favorite color… and what the heck does he mean by "I know"?… it's like… "I no"…or … Ino. _ "shit." (a/n ino's stupor smart! And YES. That t is meant to be there.)

Sakura's pov

I already figured it out. The second I saw the red/white combo, I knew. I was paired up with it. _He may have earned my trust back, but he's still a cold- hearted B.A.S.T.A.R.D. enough said._ "why me, kami?" I asked the heavens softly. _Why me? Why…_ I thought again, as I looked at the picture of the blossoms. _Me._

Hinata's pov

_Oh… why do I have to be so smart? This door's OBVIOUSLY naruto kun's!!!!! oh! What am I suppose to do? I'm gonna faint again! Oh no! I can't do this! _"guys… I can't do this." I whispered. "neither can we, but we have no choice!", the others whispered back. _Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! I can't do this! I wonder who naruto likes… butterflies… how pretty… "h.h.-h.o.t.h.c."? wait… no…it couldn't be…_

_H- hyuuga_

_H- hinata_

_-_

_h- heiress_

_o- of_

_t- the_

_h- hyuuga_

_c- clan_

_me?_

Sakura's pov.

Once everyone seemed done, a note and a laptop appeared in front of us. The note read the following:

Yay! You guys seem ready!

Now, all the computers have INSTANT MESSAGING saved on them.

Take the computers, and start chatting!

If you think your guess is right,

At the end of the chatting session,

Type in their name,

And the boys will open the door if you're right.

During the game, the guys are trying to find out who YOU are.

So unless you wanna sleep with these guys…

Don't make it obvious when you choose your screen name,

Or when you type.

Good luck!

Natsumi /heart/

I was sweating now. _Hinata's so lucky! Naruto's a frikkin' dimwit! But the rest of us, just HAD to have geniuses for partners. _I got the computer, and turned it on. I website natsumi told us to go to was on the tool bar. (a/n you know… the thing with the start button?) I clicked it, and it said the following:

Screen name?

Text color?

Enter

Then an ad, saying something about, weight pills.

I thought for a moment. _Nothing to do with who I am, eh? Well here goes nothing._ I pushed enter, hoping sasuke wouldn't figure out it was me.

Tenten's pov

After I read the note, I grabbed to computer, and took a look at what natsumi was talking about. It wanted to know what screen name I wanted, so I typed in something completely random. The text… I couldn't decide, so I just, once again, typed something RANDOM! _Don't let him figure out who I am!_

Ino's pov.

_Okay. So let's see what this website has in store for me! _I clicked on the saved thingie, and the website popped up. _Ok… screen name! What should I put? Um… I KNOW! Ha! Beat THAT shika-kun! I'll just leave the color black. He won't know what hit him! Hehe…_

Hinata's pov

"oh….. I don't know…." I said, trying to choose a name. _Uh….um…. oh, I give up! _I typed in something random, chose a color, and pressed enter.

Boy's pov

W/ sasuke--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M.f. (sakura)- hi!

Uchihavenger03(obvious)- hey.

Mf- so… aren't you supposed to ask me questions?

Ua- (a/n I'm shortening his s.n.) hn. Whatever, let's get this over with:

-what's you favorite food

-anything special

-family

-zodiac sign

-birthplace

-favorite animal

-favorite plant

-favorite thing to hit

-favorite thing to hit the thing in the previous question

Mf- um….ok:

Sashimi X3 (RAW TUNA!!!! YUM!)

Nothing much

4 other members

Aries

A hospital

Anything cute.

Flowers

Naruto, I can't deny that.

Fist, mallet

Ua-…(thinking- what the hell? I don't know anyone who likes sashimi.) are you sure about the food?

Mf- yeah! Positive. Why? Having a hard time?

Ua- hn.

Mf- well…

_Let's see…ino likes hitting naruto with an iron pipe, tenten likes weapons, hinata refuses to do so, but sakura… yeah, she likes her fist. Sakura also has her sister, her brother, and her parents, but so does tenten…naruto said hinata was born in her home, and ino hates animals. But Aries… is a march sign… and tenten is born somewhere in February… so th eonly remaining answer is…_

_Sakura._

Ua- sakura.

Mf- sasuke.

(both are smirking!)

W/ neji------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Girlygirl101 (gg)- hey!

Silentwhite (sw)- hn. Here. Answer them. –

-Favorite animal

-favorite weapon

-favorite food

gg-wow. Talk about a REALLY short conversation.

gg- well… here you go!

-a –an- --

-depends

-chinese food

_humph. I thought you would at least make it interesting tenten… you're the only one who likes chinese food!!!! (tenten is literally hitting herself in the head.)_

sw- tenten… you know you're the only one who likes chinese food.

gg- shut up, Neji.

W/shika!----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6778u o- blegh.

Murderdemon- hey.

6778u o- ino, I know it's you. You troublesome woman.

Md- OH, WELL EXCUSE ME! How did you find out?

6778u o- you try too hard. You didn't even change the font!

Md- well, you didn't either!

6778u o- I'm an exception.

Md- ugh! Whatever, but shika… I'm lucky you don't snore.

6778u o- yeah… lucky for you.

W/naruto---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ramen forever (rf)- HI HINATA!

Foxgirl (fg)- naruto kun… how did you know?

Rf- I can smell you perfume.

Fg- b-but naruto kun… I-I don't w-wear p-perfume

Rf- then what do I smell? It's incredibly sweet smelling, and it follows you.

Fg- well… b4 I left… I helped a maid make a strawberry cake, and I realized I was going to be late if I didn't go…

Rf- WOW! HINATA CHAN! IF THE SMELL IS AS GOOD AS THE CAKE, THEN I WOULDN'T MIND YOU COOKING FOR ME EVERYDAY!

(Fg has fainted.) (a/n that's why natsumi chose this site.)

_**LOVE IS IN THE AIR PEOPLE! RUN 4 UR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Natsumi's pov

Slowly, each of the guys opened the door. Robot arms pushed them in, and locked the door from the outside. _Well, this is gonna be good._ Noticing the door was locked… well it wasn't pretty.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**

And to shut them all up, the boys did the unthinkable.

They kissed them.

a/n this is the longest i've ever gone... :D


	6. Memories: Forever and For Always

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

__

__

__

_**Read or you die!**_

__

__

__

_In the following chapter, you're gonna find things that are… magic like. So if yo don't like that, skip this chapter. Nothing important, but it's touching (well, I'm the writer, of course it's touching!) so if you do read this chapter tell me if it's confusing, or just plain retarded. Reunion in end. Gonna fill you in with the details later. **End.**_

I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem. I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

hihihihihihihihihihihhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhello

sakura's pov

_Ah… _I thought as sasuke's lips crashed into mine. _Great. He's my first AND second kiss. Just great._

**C'mon! you know you like it!**

_Do me a favor, and shut up!_

**NEVAH!**

…_I HATE YOU. A LOT._

**I know you do.**

Sasuke broke the kiss, and said, "what, are you fighting with your inner self?" I glared at him. "NO! just thinking to myself… and my imagination just TENDS to talk back. Why do you have an inner self?"

"yeah. Got a problem with that?"

_how can he be so bold about it?_

"no, but it's weird that we both have one. I wonder if the others have inners too…"

"hey. We're supposed to play 20 questions, aren't we?"

"oh yeah! Who's gonna go first?"

"you"

"wha? Oh fine. Well… um… oh! I got it! What's your inner like?"

"he's perverted, obsessed with a certain pink haired girl, and is having a party right now because you're my partner." He slammed his hand over his mouth.

"… well that was descriptive. Your inner is obsessed with me? Okay… talk about déjà vu. Anyway, your turn…" I said, feeling a little dizzy.

"well this is awkward. Well… what's your inner like?"

before I could start thinking, i/s (inner sakura) took control, and blurted out, "IN LOVE WITH YOUR INNER, AND WOULD LIKE TO TALK, PRIVATELY!" then added, "I LOVE THE SHOWS WHERE THEY HAVE WINGS SPROUTING OUT OF PEOPLE'S BODY!! DAMNIT, IS, WHY MUST YOU DO THAT?!" I screamed at my inner.

"inner took control?" sasuke asked. I nodded. "anyway, what's about your inner wanting to talk to mine?" he asked, starting to inch closer. "is that you second question?" I smirked.

"I guess."

"well, I don't know. Want me to ask? Or should we both ask?"

"is that your second question?" Sasuke was quiet for awhile.

"I guess that means both. And yes."

_Hey. Are you there?_

**I'm always listening when sasuke's talking!**

_How do we get you 2 to talk?_

**The same way I possessed you.**

_Oh… wait, so you have to take control?_

**That, or you and lover boy over there make out, long enough for me to talk to the other IS.**

_Possessing it is!_

**Aw man, I wanted to see you make out!**

_No! I am NOT going to say those words so you can say 'NEVAH!'_

**Poop. Anyway, are you ready?**

_For what?_

**My god, they say you're supposed to be a genius.**

_Oh. That. And shut up._

**NEVAH!**

_CRAP. But yeah… I'm ready but is sasuke?_

"sasuke…?"

"yeah?"

"what did your inner say?"

"Make your choice:

make out

switch consciouses."

"switching consciouses." We both said.

//a moment's silence…//

**OKIE DOKIE, ARTIE CHOKIE! Let us get this party started!**

**//switch//**

**_whoa… dude. What IS this place?_**

_That's where I live. Anyway, you got a GREAT view of sasuke's butt!_

_**What?!? OMFG, my inner's a pervert too!**_

_:D_

_**well?! What are you waiting for? Talk to him!**_

_/gulp/ _ _it's been so long… what do I say?_

_**I don't know… maybe if you call his name…**_

_I know… but will he remember our names… the one I gave him._

"sasuke…?"

"it's been awhile hasn't it, Is?"

"you remember my nickname… and yes… it has been awhile, issy."(a/n they met before. I'll explain everything later. Is-inner sakura. Issy- inner sasuke.) Is gasped, and our hands went up to our mouth, our eyes were on the verge of tears. Man, that's a lot of ours.

"I see your memory serves you well."

"yup! Never let me down!" Is smiled through the stinging in our eyes. "it's been so long issy… I can't believe this is happening…" a single tear fell.

"hey, don't cry! I may only remember bits, and pieces of you, but I do remember how we met every night! Do you remember?" "issy" said, tucking a strand of pink hair behind our ear.

"every night we would take control of these bodies, and talk all night through our windows. But issy…"

"yea?"

"do you think things will ever be the same?"

"of course."

"do you think we should exchange… 'it' now?"

"wait. I have to talk to sasuke about it. You might want to explain to sakura chan before we do this."

"okay"

_**um… what are you talking about?**_

_Okay. I can do this. Alright. Sakura?_

_**Yeah?**_

_The only thing keeping sasuke from remembering you, is well… You. Me. Us. There! I said it._

_**What?**_

_Sakura…? Do you remember the night sasuke left? The night before, issy and I decided we should seal sasuke's memories. He had such a passion to stay… the moment you said 'I love you' … was the moment issy gave me the key to what he considered his everything: his memory of you. I'm sorry, and before you interupt, like you usually do, there's a way to get that passion back. Now do you see why I was so quiet during the time you were breaking your own heart!?_

_**So you lied to me? You did this so sasuke wouldn't get hurt, I understand that, but why didn't you think of me first?! How is there any way to bring those memories back?! Get the key?!**_

_Exactly. Sakura, you don't know how much I wanted issy to stay. I would've sealed your memories too, but I didn't have the heart to do it. Sakura, I love issy as much as you do with sasuke, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for him. Before he left… I sealed issy's memories. Oh GOD, I feel rotten! Sakura, I'm so sorry, but if I didn't… I would be the only one to suffer. And I didn't want that! I know that I'm selfish, but I couldn't bare the fact of suffering alone! _ Is was crying her heart out. _Sakura. In the floor mat /sniff/ 7th and 9 mats to your left, and from where you're standing /sniff/ 3 to the right, is a box. Open that box, and hold on tight. You and I are never gonna be the same again._

_**Is?**_

_Yes?_

_**I'm glad you didn't seal my memory.**_

_You are?_

_**We wouldn't be here now would we?**_

_Yes. Did you get what was in the box?_

_**Oh my god. Is, is this a HEART?**_

_Well I guess you can say that… hold on tight sakura! And remember: this is our last night of being single!_

_**Wha?**_

_**//swooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooswh//**_

---------------------------

sasuke's pov.

I was sitiing in a 1960's bachelor pad, 'groovy' lights and all. But I was more mad at my inner for not explaining beforehand.

_**WHAT THE FUCK, is the meaning of this?! Why is sakura calling you issy? Answer me!**_

_Sasuke! Calm down. Geez, you're just as posessive of her, as you were when we were 7! Remember, this is sakura's inner talking to us, not sakura. Look. Do you think that we left sakura willingly?_

_**No.**_

_Of course not! But there's something that Is, sakura's inner, told me that is well… WEIRD!_

_**And that is…?**_

_I'll tell you if you quit interupting me! Anyway, we both know that neither of us can remember sakura, or is, for that matter, and Is told me that SHE'S the reason we don't remember! Remember the sealed file? Well, guess what? Sasuke, go to the file cabinet, and push it out of the way. There, you'll find a a lock. Behind that lock, though…is everything. That lock IS the oringinal seal and what's keeping the rest of her file safely hidden! Is… the love my subconscious life… is the reason we don't remember. I sealed you. She sealed me, cuz I asked her to._

**_So… this THING is keeping me away from sakura? _**Me, glaring at the lock. _Yeah. Don't even bother with it. I tried. It won't budge. Anyway, I gotta go. Sasuke, you might wanna hold on to something._

_**Why?**_

_Just do it._

"issy kun?"

"is. We're ready. Are you?"

"yes. Well… here's goes nothing."

Suddenly, I was pushed over by a force, and I realized something. **_Great. You guys are making out._**

_Hey, I ain't complaining! I haven't kissed her like this in years. Yep. Using YOUR body. You had your first kiss when you were 5! HA!_

_**My god.**_

Then I heard a scream, **_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_**

"**_sakura?"_**

she landed on the shag rug.**_ "ouff. Whoa. Talk about a throbbing headache. Wait… where am I? sasuke?"_**

"_**sakura, what are you doing here?"**_

"**_probably to give you this." _**Sakura was holding a heart- shaped key, light enough to not grip, but heavy enough to have to use two hands. She was smiling. **_"sasuke. Take it. Sasuke, I need you remember me! I feel so empty, knowing you're not there in my heart to comfort me! So please… take it…" _**she began to look a little transparent.

_SASUKE! Hurry! I'm running out of air!_

I looked at her one last time (a/n okay, I added that 4 dramatic effect, but it's GOOD dramatic effect), before I grabbed the key, and said, **_"thank you."_**

"**_you're ever so welcome." _**Sakura said, fading away. **_"please come back to me sasuke." _**Echoed throughout the pad. Issy and Is parted, saying, "Man I miss doing that." Then Is was quiet, then said, "sakura asks if sasuke has the key."

"Let me check. Yo, sasuke! Is the key alright?"

_**yeah. So… what do I do with it?**_

_Oi. Just go to the lock._

"issy?"

"what is it, Is? We're kinda busy."

"who should be in the body? Us, or them?

"… you know what? We have all night to talk. Wanna switch?"

"yes. Sakura, get ready."

"you too sasuke."

_**k. now what?**_

_**//sssssssssssswwwwwwwwwooooooooooooooooooooooooooossssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh//**_

when I opened my eyes, my view was back to normal. And so was the room.

**Hey sasuke, are you ready?**

_Never been more ready in my life._

**Alright. Here's goes… well… everything. /click/turn/swoosh/click/**

In one quick motion, a flood of memories came back to me. Along with the thing it carried: feelings. In that one moment, so many feelings came to me: happiness, sadness, anger, fury, LOVE AND HEARTBREAK. I moment I met her, I day I hurt myself, to save her, her smile, her tears, the promises we made, and day I left.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke! Whatcha doin'?" a little girl with pink hair asked. _

_Sakura…_

_end flash_

_flash back_

"_I'M SO SORRY! You're hurt… and it's all my fault!"_

_is this a dream…?_

_End flash_

_Flash back_

"_SASUKE UCHIHA! IF YOU DON'T RESPOND I'LL… I'LL… LEAVE!!" _

_no… it's reality._

_End flash_

_Flash back_

"_Sasuke! When we get older, who are you gonna marry?"_

"_YOU! Of course!"_

"_let's make a promise! On paper! I think it's called a… CONTRACT!"_

"_yeah! And I have this ring I could give to you! Just like our parents!"_

"_yeah! Let's go!"_

_my reality._

_end flash_

_flashback_

"_sakura… If I were to go away, and never come back…what would you do?"_

_I remember now._

"_I would say… I love you."_

_Sakura…_

**I remember now… I put Is through so much…**

_Sakura…_

**My god, how do I make it up to her?**

_Sakura…_

**IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY, AFTER BREAKING HER FUCKING HEART?!?!**

_SHUT UP! And yes! I'm just as messed up as you are! And I just noticed that she called me a bastard… GREAT! I find out I love her, and she hates me._

**Then why is she still here, waiting? Don't you think she wouldn't be here, if she hated us? Sasuke, they both waited 8 long years for US! And you know what? I think they're STILL waiting.**

"s-s-sasuke? Are you there?" when I snapped out of my thoughts, and sank to my knees. Issy was right. She was still there, and waiting. And I know why she cried that day with lee… even I cried. 2 parts of a whole, but do I have enough power to mend it to what we had?

.i love her.he hates me.i need her.i need him.

Sakura's pov.

"sakura… how do you do it?"

"d-d-do what? What's it? Oh, wait! Ewwwwwwwwwww." _Stupid sarcastic remark habit._

"ARGH. I guess old habits never die, huh? Still that stubborn girl that never answers a question without a sarcastic remark."

I couldn't speak. _He's back… sasuke… he's back!! _I was crying, smiling, and my eyes was stinging badly. He was smirking… no. This is a smile. A smile that I would have done ANYTHING to see when I was younger. I was sitting, but I couldn't hold it back. I just had to jump on him. "SASUKE! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" I was crying even harder now. "sakura… I don't know what to say… but even though I just got my memories back… I know I wouldn't be able to live properly without you. Sakura, even though it's 8 years late…"

"sasuke?" he pulled me into his arms, and held me tightly. Then he came up to my ear and whispered,

"I love you. Can you ever love me back?"

"I waited for 8 years for you to say that. And yes, forever, and for always."

He looked me in the eyes, and I looked back. He started to lean in, eyes closed. _Forever and for always, sasuke. Forever, and for always. _I leaned in a little closer, until I felt something soft on my lips. His grip landed on my waist, and sasuke brought me closer. And here I lay. With the boy, no, man, I loved. _Luckily for you who are reading this, you get to read more. Ssl ain't stopping here. But this is a nice ending for a chapter, huh?_

(a/n ummmm….. not quite. Here's Issy's pov, as the LOVERS were making out.)

Issy's pov

I was standing in a large dark room. I looked around, to see nothing. Then when I turned around, Is began fading in (a/n you know how kurenai fades away when she's battling itachi? Reverse it.). I walked towards her, she opened her beautiful blue eyes (a/n an inner is based on what the owner wants to look like. Sakura makes Is-blue eyes, long wavy black hair. Issy- identical to sasuke, just taller).

"Is, I'm…" she put her fingers up to my mouth, and said, "shh. I know. Who would've guessed? Once seperated, now together. Go figure." She smiled. She lifted her hands, and I took both. Our hands were near our chests, and our foreheads were touching.

"I love you Is."

"I love you too, Issy. Like sakura says, forever and for always, Issy. Forever and for always."

_**In your arms I feel the way you want me when you hold me.**_

_**I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me.**_

_**I stay right here, forever in your arms.**_

_**And there ain't no way- and there ain't no how**_

_**I'll never see that day…**_

_**Cause I'm keeping you forever, and for always.**_

(a/n shania twain's "Forever and for always" not all of it mind you, but it's part. Anyway, Happy new year everyone!)

-ssl

next chapter, the other's pov. (point of view)


	7. the others: my confession

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem. I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

OMFG, I'm SSSSOOOOOOOO sorry! I took, like, forever to do this! I had… WRITER'S BLOCK! UGH… I hate those things! Anyway, here you go!

hihihihihihihihihihihhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhello

natsumi's pov

_I guess I could consider that 20 questions…_ I thought as I watched sakura's screen with awe. I turned to the other screens. _Oh, shoot. I missed the others… let's see, what question are they on? Ino… question #… 16… ten chan… # 17… and hinata… 18… alright… let's see what they're up to…_

----------------------shikaino pov

"what's your impression of a good girlfriend?" ino asked. Shikamaru smirked.

"well… pretty… smart, but not a genious like me… bold… loud… and wonderful." Shikamaru stated. Ino cocked her head. She smiled sadly. _I guess it's not me…_

"oh… alright… well, your turn…"

"what's YOUR impression on a good boyfriend?" he asked. Ino smiled sadly again.

"well… smart… not completely active like most… tall… dark eyed… black hair… handsome… and someone I can't have." She said simply. He looked at her sadly. _Sasuke…_

"your turn…" he said.

"um… what do you describe, 'wonderful'…?" ino asked. She looked down.

"you." He quickly replied. She looked up with shocked eyes. "really?"

"hey. It's my turn." Shikamaru said, smiling. She blushed.

"then… ask your question!" she pouted. His smile deepened.

"what's you description of, 'someone I can't have'…?" he asked, looking away.

She giggled. He back at her. "what's so funny, you?" he asked, tackling her, and tickling her.

"shikamaru! That tickles! Stop!" ino cried. He stopped, but he didn't move his hands from her sides.

"then tell me." He said sternly. She looked him in the eye.

"you. I can't have you." She whispered. He looked at her in confusion.

"I can't have you either." It was her turn to look confused.

"and why not?" she asked.

"mr. tall, dark, and handsome stole you away from me…" he grunted.

"well, what about ms. Pretty, bold, and wonderful? She sounds so perfect…" she sighed.

"that's because she is."

"well? Who is it?! This girl sounds EXACTLY LIKE …ME!" she screamed, standing up.

"well, you're correct." Shikamaru smiled. She looked down at him. She kept staring, as she sunk to her knees, seeing that he was telling the truth.

"really?" she asked.

"yeah. What about you?" she grinned.

"um… I guess you can say sasuke, but that's not true. I guess he really is mine." He frowned.

"WHO THE FUCK IS HE, INO?!" he yelled, standing like she did. He giggled again, eyeing his jealousy.

"you, silly." She smiled. And as she did, sank to his knees, realizing she was telling the truth. They both smirked.

"okay, all I know how to cook is stew. Anything with that… _dear_?" ino smirked.

"no thank you… _honey_." He smiled. They laughed as they went into the kitchen. As she cooked, he planted a kiss on ino. She blushed, as he said, "be my girlfriend… now."

"anything for you… shikamaru. And oh yeah… you stole my first 3 kisses, you know." She said, remembering the time at the mall (a/n see tenten for that.) He smirked. "I know."

They ate dinner, and went to bed. She got in on one side, shikamaru on the other. "nite." Shikamaru said. "good night…" ino said. They both fell asleep with smiles.

-----------------------------------nejiten's pov

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, MR. I'M-OH-SO-HOT-SO-BOW-DOWN-TO-ME?!" tenten screamed.

"exactly what I said. And who said I was 'oh-so-hot?'" Neji said, cold as usual. She raised a brow.

"shut up. And 'she's perfect, but she can never be mine'? WTF, neji?" tenten questioned.

"you're going to have to wait for your turn. Here's my question: what do you mean by, cold, yet warm, arrogant, yet polite?" neji asked.

"it means, he's a little cold in personality… but he's warm enough to smile. He's arrogant… but he remembers his manners. He can be a pain… but that's why I need him." She smiled. "now answer my question."

"well… she's beautiful… a good personality, decent smarts, and a wondeful smile." Neji said.

"now there's 1 more question… why can't you have her? Is it because of love? Who is she in love with?"

"that's 3." Neji replied. "but… I can't have her because she loves another… yes… and it's someone I don't know. What about you?"

"the same. She sounds so wonderful neji… I could never be her…" tenten said sadly.

"maybe you are her." Neji said.

She looked up, and smiled. "there's no way… neji… I should start on that dinner. I hope curry's okay. I went to the weirdest place… I think that naruto, lee, and sakura were there… the place served this stuff called, 'the curry of life'. MY GOD, that stuff was sooooooooooooooo spicy! But lee LOVED it!"

"curry sounds good… and maybe you should take me there one day. I'd like to try that, 'curry of life'…" she stared at the hyuuga.

"maybe…" after cooking, the 2 ate in silence. That's until neji broke it. That's right. NEJI. BROKE. SILENCE…. AH!

"tenten… what's so special about your special person, compared to me?" he asked, putting down his chopsticks.

"hm…? Oh… to tell you the truth… there is none." She smiled. "what about you? What's she like compared to me?"

"she is no different. Because she is you." He said solidly. Tenten's eyes widened.

"you know I was supposed to guess, right?" she questioned again through her blushing.

"yea. But I needed to know who you liked more, than this dumb game." Neji said, slamming his hands on the wooden table. She smiled again.

"neji… it's you. I've liked you ever since I laid eyes on you when we were in middle school… remember? Well… I remember."

_flash?!?_

_I walked out of Blossom's Breeze Middle School's gate. The others were waiting for me. Just as I was crossing the street to the mall, where the girls usually met. Me, ino, sakura, and hinata, were there. We talked into the food court, where we each got smoothies. As I slurped, sakura worked on homework. Then I saw YOU. You were with your friends, sasuke, naruto, and shikamaru. My heart skipped a beat. Sakura wasn't paying attention, ino was eying the shikamaru boy, hinata blushed at the sight of naruto._

_**Who are you…?** I asked myself, looking at the pearl eyed boy. He walked away, my heart still beating fast._

"…" neji stayed silent. As they headed for bed, he chose the left side. Luckily she liked the right.

"I love you… tenten." He said without turning.

"I've always have, neji." And with that, she fell asleep.

---------------------------------naruhina's pov

"so… you like cooking right? What's your favorite dish?" naruto asked.

"I d-don't know… well… I do like ramen… it's a challe-" but before the poor girl could continue, naruto was glomping her.

"OH HINATA CHAN! YOU'RE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! ALWAYS HAVE, EVER SINCE I MET YOU!… crap." Naruto screamed, until he realized what he had said. Hinata's eyes widened.

"really? Do you really love me, naruto kun?" she asked with hope.

"yeah… but by the way you described this other person… I can see I could never measure up…" he said sadly. He looked down, but hinata's hands cupped his face, and they brought his eyes up to eye level.

"answer my question, naruto kun…" she said.

"… yes… even if I can't have you…" he smiled.

"that's good…" she said, taking his cupped face, and kissing him. His eyes widened. She broke the kiss and said, "I love you naruto."

"HUH?! WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER GUYS HM-", he screamed, before she kissed him again.

"I said, 'he's the star of everything, not the smartest, but he makes his point, even if his past isn't the greatest. He loves the life he has, and ramen. He's truly strong, and worthy of a great title. I love so much, even if is a little hyper.'" Hinata said, "think, naruto. I know you can. Just try!"

naruto looked at her with huge eyes. "hinata… I don't know who…" naruto started.

"naruto. He's the star of everything: meaning he has everyone's attention. He makes his point, meaning everyone can hear him. Not the greatest past, meaning he still smiles to this day. He loves his life, meaning he loves to smile to this day (a/n think. It's 2 different things!). I think you understand the ramen part," he nodded, "he's strong through my eyes, because he's able to express his emotions, and ideas, without a single whisper, and I think he's worthy of something great. I love him, even if he is a little too active."

"… hinata, you're making this guy sound like me…" naruto said, and stared at hinata when she smiled.

"that's because, silly, it IS you. It's always been you, ever since I met you in 3rd grade!"she smiled.

_Flash back_

"_HINATA! TENTEN! SAKURA! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE! THERE'S SOMEONE I WANT YOU GUYS TO MEET!" ino shouted in front of wind elementary._

"_ino, you don't have to shout." Sakura complained. Ino was standing at the gate with another blonde. He had electric blonde, instead of ino's hay blonde. He had blue eyes too, but were much bluer, and deeper. "guys… this is my cousin, naruto! He's from fire elementary!" ino grinned._

"_HI, I'M NARUTO! NICE TO MEET YOU!" naruto said happily. I blushed. **He's so handsome… AGH! I'm blushing! Oh my… please don't look my way…**_

"_I'm sakura! Nice to meet you too, naruto!" sakura smiled._

"_I'm tenten! My pleasure!" tenten said even though she seriously wanted to beat naruto into a bloodly plup._

_I blushed, when he looked my direction. "uh… um… I-I'm… hinata…" I said, my voice coming out slowly. He looked at me strangely._

"_um… okay. ANYWAY, I CAME BY TO SEE INO, AND I GOT YOU 3! YAY MORE FRIENDS!" he cheered loudly, then muttering something about, 'I eat new eme!'._

(a/n 'I beat you teme!' is the translation.)

"… thank you!" he screamed, and tackling me. He clung to her, all through dinner, ramen no duh, but during dinner, she felt woozy.

"whoa… what happened…?" she asked, but when she saw naruto clinging to her, she fainted.

"HINATA?! HINATA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" no answer.

In her mind…

_Why am I in naruto's arms?!_

**Easy! I took over! It was easy, since you were outcold during the 20 questions game, and most of dinner. But you woke up. GOOD LUCK!**

She woke in bed with a towel on her head.

"here." A hand was giving her, her pj's. she looked over them to see naruto's smiling face. "you fainted all of a sudden. I didn't want anything to happen, so here. I got it out of your pack, so I think it's yours. I don't neji on my back, soo…"

I smiled, but my blush was obvious. I took it, and said, "neji and I aren't close. You know how big the hyuuga estate is? It's BIG. He lives all the way in fire district, and me in wind. And we're in the same estate!" she said, walking into the bathroom.

"really?" he asked as she closed the door. He went over to his bag, and threw his clothes in it, along with the uniform for the next day at school.

"yeah." She said coming out. She was wearing a long light green silk gown. He was only in boxers. She blushed.

"what?" he asked, feeling her forehead. "are you feeling okay? Hinata?"

"y-yes… w-which side do you like?" she asked, examing the floor.

"THE RIGHT, IF THAT'S ALRIGHT!" he yelled. Ouch. Good thing the walls were soundproof.

"I'll take the left then…" she said climbing in. "good night naruto kun…"

"/yawn/… yeah… good night." Naruto said, slowly drifting off.

"I guess you're always on my mind naruto…. I wonder why?" hinata asked herself as she fell asleep.

----------------------meanwhile with the sasusaku's pairing…

sakura was laying on the bed with sasuke as her pillow. His arms were on her waist, and was leaning on the backboard. Then something hit him.

"hey… sakura, what did your screen name mean? M.f.?" he asked.

"hm…? Oh, that's easy. It stands for… memories forgotten…" she said sadly.

"sakura… I DID mention I'm sorry, right?" sasuke said quietly.

"yes sasuke, for the 32nd time, you have! And for the 32nd time, I forgive you!" she giggled. She kissed him. Then she saw the clock. It was 12:00, and she still hadn't made sasuke dinner. "sasuke…? Are you hungry?"

"yeah…" he replied. "hey, remember the time when you and I were in the kitchen and we tried to cook dinner?" he asked.

She laughed. "which 1? You blew up the cake, when were 4, burnt water, when we were 5, and almost set your house on fire trying to make the stove work!" she laughed harder at the memories.

"HEY! Just because you could cook eggs, brownies, cakes, steak, and even salmon, doesn't mean anything! You burnt water too! Besides… I've practiced." he aruged. (a/n hinata's the cook here. Sakura learned these from a recipe book, cuz her sister was too lazy to cook. Haha.)

"OH, DON'T GET ME STARTED, MR. 'I-CAN-DO-ANYTHING-SO-LEAVE-ME-ALONE-WHILE-I-TRY-TO-UNBURN-WATER'! YOU SUCKED AT COOKING!" she laughed, as tears began to form when sasuke, dragged her into the kitchen.

"you. Me. Cooking dinner. TOGETHER." He said with fire in his eyes. She stopped laughing, but she started laughing even harder.

"FINE! YOU'RE ON, UCHIHA!"

"BRING IT, HARUNO!"

and the 2 were off. Within 30 minutes, all the other groups had woken up to the delious smell coming out of their room. While going on the 2nd half of the main course, a knock was heard. KNOCK KNOCK.

"WHAT IS IT?!" the 2 screamed in unison. From the other side of the door, you could hear, "LET US IN! I'M HUNGRY! NO OFFENCE HINATA, YOUR RAMEN WAS THE BEST, BUT IT'S BEEN 2 HOURS!"

then you could hear a soft voice saying, "n-n-none taken, but seriously sakura chan… I'm hungry… please…?"

"C'MON FOREHEAD! LET US IN! YOU KNOW MY COOKING SUCKS, AND IS UNFILLING! ISN'T THAT RIGHT, SHIKA-KUN?!" another voice screamed.

"ugh… for once, I agree with her." A lazy voice responded. The sound of a fist hiting something hard was heard.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"hey, I'm only agreeing with you!" the lazy voice said.

"YEAH, BUT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO AGREE!"

"UGH…troublesome…"

"sakura! Please! I'm hungry, now!" a menacingly sweet voice said.

"haruno san, uchiha, please let us in… before ino, naruto, and tenten, kill shikamaru and I. And I'm hungry." A slap was heard.

"NEJI! THAT WAS MEAN!" now there was fake crying. "I thought you loved me!"

"tenten…" a voice trailed off.

"I'm kidding! Your face was PRICELESS! Anyway, let me in!" the voice said cheerily.

"YEAH!YEAH! LET US IN, TEME, SAKURA CHAN!"

the 2 sighed. "and just when I was going to beat you…" sasuek mummered.

"what?" sakura asked, walking towards the door, and unlocking it. The door slammed open, before sakura barely got her hand away from the lock.

"FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!" 2 loud blondes schreeched. Everyone sweatdropped, as the 2 pigged in. The two brunettes jumped in, and then mr. lazy did too. That left sasuke and sakura. They simply ate the salmon had been broiling, and sasuke's pasta. They traded dishes.

Sakura took a bite, and she lit up. "WOW! Sasuke, this is really good!" she exclaimed. He smirked.

"told you so." He said, taking a bite of sakura's salmon. He smiled. "perfect as always. You've always been good at salmon, huh?"

she nodded. "YEP! I made for a certain someone…" she smiled. Sasuke already knew. It was her father. "he always liked my salmon. Mom loves it, but she usually ends up giving to him!"

the rest of the night went great, and at 3:00, the 8 finally fell asleep. But guess what? School was the very next day, and sakura's alarm went off at 6.

(a/n haha. Srry this took so long, once again. I promise to go a little faster next time… : ( but I don't think it will be the fastest, though.)


	8. a song for you, and itachi?

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem. I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

hihihihihihihihihihihhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhello

my pov! (aka, god's :D)

"WAKEY, WAKEY!" sakura's alarm rang. It keep screaming…. And screaming…. for 4 hours…

"AUGH!" 2 blondes jerked up. OW! MY EAR!

"ugh…" 2 brunettes groaned. Woah… talk about bedhead…

2 black haired boys grunted, "hn…" dude… how does his hair stay up? His is like… a pinapple, and his like… a duck's butt…

then a violet haired girl and pink haired girl got up. "…" hello?!

The 8 groaned. When the pink haired girl, sakura, looked at her alarm, it was blinking, 10:00. her eyes just stared, until her brain finally clicked.

"HOLY CRAP! 10:00?! SCHOOL!!!" she screamed. Everyone just stared at her with blank eyes.but the first to click were the 2 blondes.

"FUCK! WE'RE SOO LATE!" naruto, and ino, the blondes, yelled.

Next up, the brunettes, tenten, and neji… "SHIT!"

Then the 2 boys got up, calmly, but they were still cussing under their breath… shikamaru, and sasuke, "damnit…"

"oh my…" the violet haired girl, hinata, whimpered.

The 8 started running around, and screaming, "crap!"

When they started to go down the stairs, natsumi was there, smiling.

"NATSUMI! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE US UP?!" sakura screamed at the red head. She smiled again. She held up an email print out. It read:

"Dear Haruno household…

Konoha academy is currently doing some rebuliding of the old dorms for the kids to reside in. We haven't used them for some time now, and now we are planning on reopening it. So as of the next day, we are cleaning the dorms out. Also, some of the local oil refinery has had a small leak… okay, so it was HUGE! We HIGHLY recommend you don't leave your household.

Sincercely,

Taweri Seyoma

Mayor"

The 8's eyes began to twitch. "what…?" sakura asked. Natsumi said, "simple. You guys aren't going ANYWHERE. I called your parents already, and they say it's cool for you guys to chill here. And oh yeah…" she said, then dragging out a cart with at least, 17 luggages on it. "your parents sent these over. 1 for each of you."

"for what?" sasuke asked. She grinned.

"you're moving into those dorms." Her grin widened. Our faces were like this: O.o.

"WHAT THE F-CK?!" naruto yelled. "IF THERE'S 1 FOR EACH OF US, THEN WHAT ARE THE OTHER…" he paused. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 9 FOR?!"

"ino." Natsumi said. Ino pouted. "only 10? Man, I thought they'd pack me at least 15…" she said, looking at her luggage.

"so… our parents are telling us to move to the dorms? Troublesome…" shikamaru said when natsumi nodded. "well, they're rarely home, so I guess saki's coming with me…" he sighed.

"you too? Gawd, I love my parents to death, but sometime it get frustrating to cook for yourself…" tenten complained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"so… what do we do? There's an oil leak, and we alreadly played our game…" hinata asked.

"MAN! THIS IS LIKE AN EXTENDED SLEEPOVER!" naruto screamed.

"hn. This is really tirering." Neji said.

"ah, C'MON! it's not so bad! Besides…" tenten trailed, "you have me." She said sweetly. He blushed.

"shikamaru! Where's my brush?! YOU BETTER HAVE NOT HAVE TOUCHED IT! WHERE ARE YOU MY LITTLE BABY?!? MAMA'S COMING TO FIND YOU!" ino screeched. Shikamaru sighed.

"did you look in the bathroom, ino?" he called to her. "uh…" she replied, "FOUND IT!"

"hinata! I'm hungry! CAN YOU COOK ME SOME CEREAL? YOU KNOW, WITH MILK AND SOME FROSTED FLAKES?! THEY'RE GRRRRRRRRRREAT!" naruto screamed. Hinata sweatdropped.

"um… naruto kun… you can't cook cereal… you make it. You know, like this…" hinata said from the kitchen. She was pouring milk into a bowl of frosted flakes. Naruto was watching in pure amazement. "HINATA! Oh do you get the milk to fall so perfectly?!"

poor hinata. She was going to have to be drowned in his questions. But… she didn't seem to mind. "oh, simple, like this…" she said holding his hand to move the milk carton.

Meanwhile with sakura and sasuke upstairs… "sakura, what are you doing?" sasuke asked sakura, who was looking at an email.

"nothing, but according to this, konoha academy might become something else in the near time future… it says… 'S.O.D.A.S.', School Of Dance And Song…" she replied. Then her eyes lit up. "SASUKE! I HAVE AN IDEA OF WHAT THE OTHERS AND US CAN DO!"

he raised a brow. "oh? And what c.r.a.c.k. idea do you have now?" he questioned. She glared.

"HEY! IT'S NOT A CRACK IDEA! Anyway, let's go downstairs." She said, walking towards the stairs. Sasuke followed. Right as sakura was about to turn the corner to the stairs sasuke grabbed her waist.

"hey… I haven't gotten a good morning kiss yet…" he whimpered manly. (a/n you just had to make me put, 'manly' in there, didn't you?) (sasuke note, sa/n yes.)

"sasuke, we did this when we were 3. We're NOT playing house!" sakura said, but still holding back the blush she had. He smirked.

"who said we were playing house? You ARE my girlfriend… and probably future mother of the uchiha family…" he cooed. The blush was out.

"I-I-I never agreed to that…" she pouted. His smirk grew.

"you have no choice." He breathed, as he tightened his grip on her waist. She struggled to get free, but he was holding her firmly. He put her against the wall, and kissed her neck. She whimpered. (a/n SEE! SAKURA DOESN'T MIND THE WORD WHIMPER!) (s/n, sakura note, and sa/n: SHUT UP!) (a/n alright, alright! Geez…)

"s-s-sasuke… let me go…" she whimpered.

"aw…" sasuke pouted. (a/n aw. So funny.) (sa/n shut up.) his hand cupped the back of her head. He leaned in. sakura closed her eyes, and let him come at her.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud voice interupted. _Damn you naruto. Ruin my moment with my future wife…_ sasuke thought.

"there you are… AAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! MY VIRGIN EYES!" naruto screamed. Sakura looked at him, then at sasuke. She looked down, to see her leg wrapped around his hip, his leg in between hers, and a hand behind her head, the other on her back. Her hands were on his chest. _What's so bad about this? We've gone farther…_ she thought. (a/n farther as in tickling, tackling, flickaling, dingaling, etc. lots of playful kisses, hugs, and intimate positions. I'm only between the ages of 13-15, but oh well. :D)

"what's so bad about this? We've gone farther…" sasuke said seductively. She laughed. "my thoughts exactly. Naruto, you can stop writing notes now, and sasuke, it's time to let go."

Naruto looked up from his notebook, and sasuke let go, even though he was still mad at naruto, for losing the moment. They all went downstairs after sasuke made naruto swear not to tell.

The others were just siting around, most were on the floor. Shikamaru was watching his girlfriend comb her prized blonde hair, tenten and neji were playing cards, and hinata was with natsumi in the kitchen. The smell of hinata's blueberry pancakes filled the air, along with natsumi's version of food.

Hinata came out of the kitchen's doorway. "breakfast is ready everyone!" naruto was the first sitting down at the breakfast bar. "FOOD! FOOD! HINATA'S FOOD!" he cried. That earned him a whack in the head from natsumi.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. Everyone else sat down. Naruto, sakura, sasuke, and hinata sat at the breakfast bar, while everyone else sat the breakfast nook.

"a-alright… we have the peancakes… now, we can make either waffles, or more pancakes with the remaining batter…" hinata said to eveyone.

"WAFFLES!" the blondes screamed in unison. They glared at each other. "QUIT MIMICKING ME! ME?! YOU! SHUT UP! NO, YOU SHUT UP! UGH!" they screamed in unison.

"I don't really care…" neji grunted. Sasuke gave a, 'hn', and tenten voted for pancakes. Sakura simply said, "either's fine." Shikamaru said, "pancakes." Natsumi was busy hitting naruto, but she managed to say, "pan-cakes!"

"alright then, pancakes it is!" hinata declared. Ino and naruto 'aw'ed, then they glared. Once everyone was almost done with their food, sakura remembered what she wanted to say to everyone.

"hey guys! I just remembered! I know what we can do with the day!" sakura exclaimed. Everyone looked at her.

"oh yeah? What?" tenten asked.

"since all of us can sing, even if we we don't admit it /glares at sasuke/, and since we DO have a battle of the bands coming up this Friday, why don't we sing? I mean, I must have all of ssl's cds. (a/n… :D) /everyone stares at her/ what? She may be horrible, but she's trying!"

"that sounds fun, sakura chan." Hinata said. "LET'S DO IT!" naruto screamed.

"YEAH! THANK YOU FOREHEAD!" ino glomped her. "c'mon lazy ass!" he turned away.

"let's do it! C'mon neji!" tenten said, dragging neji. "no." he said coldly.

"what about you, sasuke?" sakura asked. He 'Aa'ed, probably meaning no.

"AW! C'MON YOU GUYS! IF YOU DON'T…" the girls started to whimper.

"you'll what?" they said coldly, but getting nervous on what the girls might do.

"we'll…. We'lll…" they began to tear. The guys looked at each other. _Oh crap, they better not…_

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they cried. The boys caved. "fine!" they answered together. The girls looked up, then glomped them.

"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" they cheered. "c'mon!"

the girls led them to a room next to the sport room. "wait here!" sakura said. She left, then came back with a microphone and karoke machine. "here we go! Now… who's first?"

"wait… what do we sing about?" shikamaru asked. The girls huddled. "sing about your love life, or something along those lines." Ino said. The boys nodded. Then the girls smiled. But it wasn't innocent… is was… EVIL! "WHO'S OUR FIRST VICTIM?!" the boys cowarded in a corner. Seeing that the boys wouldn't budge, ino went 1st.

--------------------------------------ino's pov

"this is meant for you shikamaru. Ever since that day at the mall, I knew there was a spark. I'll be singing to , 'Something So Special' by ssl. (a/n I love doing this. I may be horrible, but I'm trying.)" I said, as the beat came up. I swung my hips to the beat, as several maids, and bulters stood near the doorway. (a/n yes, the haruno's do have them.)

_Ooooo _

_OOOooo _

_OOOooo_

_OooOO_

_OOoooo_

_The moment I saw you,_

_The second I saw your eyes._

_The minute I met you,  
These feeling I can't deny._

_Why can't I tell you these feelings?_

_Why can't I tell you, I lied?_

_Seeing you now, boy, it kills me, so badly,_

_But now there's a reason to say…_

_Chorus:_

_Boy, there was something between us._

_Boy, there was something I liked._

_The way that you looked at me, _

_The way your eye shined towards me_

_There's that something in your smile._

_(your smile)_

_That something, _

_(That something)_

_That told me we had something…_

_Something so special…_

_(something so special)_

_Oh, so special…_

_Oh, that special feeling…_

_Something so special…_

_What is this feeling?_

_The one when your heart goes faster,_

_The one when you can't speak a word,_

_Without saying something kinda stupid,_

_(stupid)_

_But it's that feeling…_

_The one that makes you feel so good inside._

_But there's something that I have to say,_

_Before you walk away…_

_Chorus_

_There, I said it!_

_There, I told you my world._

_But what can I say,_

_While I tear myself apart?_

_Baby, I love you,_

_There isn't a day that goes by,_

_Without that thought of you,_

_Running by my mind._

_And those words of love,_

_Screaming goodbye._

_I love you,_

_I love you,_

_I love you,_

_But why can't I say this,_

_Straight to your face?_

_Why couldn't these words come out,_

_When they mattered the most?_

_(the most)_

_I was winning the battle,_

_But the war was already lost._

_I'm sorry,_

_But now all I can do is whisper…_

_Chorus_

_I gave you my word,_

_I gave you my heart._

_Now as my final goodbye, I sing._

_There was something there,_

_But we let it go_

_There something trying to bloom,_

_But it died with my tears._

_There was that spark,_

_But we let it die,_

_Now all I can say is…_

_We had something…_

_We had that special something…_

_Our special something…_

_Chorus_

The song ended, and I got off stage. "that was SSSSSOOOOO good ino!" sakura screamed in my ear. I smiled, letting everyone compliment me. But then I heard, "I liked it, ino." It was shikamaru. I blushed and said, "thank you." We shoved neji next.

-------------neji pov

_great. My turn._ I thought as tenten pushed me on stage. "c'mon neji! Do it for me!" she pouted. "fine." I sighed. I went through the songs, and chose one. I popped it in, and spoke into the mic. "this is for you, tenten. 'spring breeze' by ssl… again (a/n BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)."

_/wind blowing/_

_Where's the light?_

_Where's the sound?_

_Can anyone hear me?_

_Is anyone around?_

_If there is,_

_Can someone tell my girl…_

_Tell her…_

_Oh, please tell her…_

_Chorus:_

_You are the spring breeze in my life._

_You are the reason I let myself live._

_You were the one person that saw through,_

_Through my winter storm,_

_And you pulled me out,_

_Into your warm,_

_Spring breeze._

_Your spring breeze…_

_That melted my heart._

_Your warm spring breeze._

_You were like a blossom:_

_So warm, and caring,_

_But I took your love for granted,_

_And you walked away._

_I never meant to scream,_

_I wanted you to answer me._

_To answer my cries of pain._

_You tried to hear,_

_You tried to listen._

_But you just couldn't hear,_

_My soft cries._

_Chorus_

_I was just like winter:_

_Cold, unfeeling and cruel._

_I was blind,_

_And you let me see,_

_All the things a love is meant to be._

_I was hurting,_

_And you stood by my side,_

_But when I opened my eyes,_

_You were already gone._

_Now I wish,_

_I can take all those things back,_

_And tell you how I really feel._

_Chorus_

_And now I stand alone,_

_Wishing for you to come home._

_I'm sorry,_

_I never meant it that way!_

_I just thought,_

_That you'd be right there,_

_By my side._

_But that was stupid,_

_Thinking you'd go through the pain,_

_And now that I think back,_

_You went through too much,_

_And I just want to say I'm sorry._

_Give me a chance to say,_

_I want to say this._

_You kept me alive._

_You saw through my dark exterior,_

_And into my heart._

_As cold as I am,_

_I want you to know,_

_I love you more than you will ever know._

_I love you…_

_Chorus_

_My warm spring…_

_Breeze…_

_(come back to me…)_

I got off stage, and sighed. "good job, hyuuga." Sasuke said. I smirked. "thanks, uchiha." The girls were screaming, "GOOD JOB NEJI! WWWOOOOOOOOTTTTT!!" then tenten came up to me, and kissed me on the cheek. "thank you, winter." I smiled. "you're welcome, my spring breeze." She giggled, and we sat down. Then were pushing hinata next.

---------------------------hinata's pov…

"oh no, I couldn't, I…" I pleaded. "not after neji niisan, and ino chan sang so good…"

"aw, c'mon, hinata! Live a little! You sing good too!" sakura encouraged. "up, you go!" she said, pushing me on stage. After choosing a song, I whispered into the mic, "um… ah… this is a song for you, naruto kun… 'look my way, and notice me', by ssl… I think…"

_(look my way…)_

_(see through me…)_

_(notice me…)_

_It all started on a simple day._

_It was all normal, everything's okay._

_But then I saw you._

_(then I saw you…)_

_And then you:_

_Looked._

_My._

_Way._

_Chorus:_

_Look my way,_

_And notice me,_

_Notice me,_

_Just notice me!_

_Tell me it's okay,_

_To stutter my life away,_

_Look my way,_

_And notice me!_

_I don't want to be invisible,_

_I wanna stand out,_

_And cry out._

_I wanna breathe like you do._

_I wanna see just like you!_

_So please just…_

_Look my way,_

_And notice me._

_When you see me…_

_What do you see?_

_Do you see just a girl? _

_Or do you see something else?_

_Do you see the real me?_

_I hope you do,_

_Cuz I'm taking a chance,_

_So I'm asking you one thing…_

_Have you ever seen me the way I see you?_

_Chorus_

_When I see you…_

_I see the person I wanna be._

_You stand out,_

_You have freedom to breathe._

_I wanna see through your eyes!_

_I wanna see what it's like…_

_To live with the heart of the wind._

_So please…_

_Chorus_

_Do wishes really come true?_

_Do they come out of the blue?_

_I saw a shooting star,_

_And my only wish upon it,_

_Was for you to see me._

_I want this wish to come true._

_Now that I think about it…_

_I love you as you are:_

_A free spirit,_

_A person I want to be._

_Chorus_

_Look my way…_

_Tell me the time of day,_

_Notice me…_

_But you never do._

_Just look my way,_

_And notice me._

_And I'll go away…_

_Look my way…_

_(hello…)_

_(huh, who?)_

_(me…)_

_(oh, sorry, I didn't see you there, miss!)_

_(um… here. Take it.)_

_(oh, thanks! Chocolate! My favorite!)_

_(I know… um… I have to tell you something…)_

_(oh? What is it?)_

_(I…I…)_

_(hm?)_

_(I love you!)_

_(…! What's your name? I don't even think I know you…)_

_/sniffle/ (I'm sorry!) /footsteps, running away/_

_(WAIT! Wait… I remember your name now… I'm sorry…)_

_And notice me._

I got off stage, and sat down near naruto. "wow hinata! No wonder why we made you lead singer!" tenten exclaimed. Neji was pretty surprised, shikamaru, said I was good, and sasuke said I was good too. The girls were all over me.

"it was beautiful!"

"yeah!"

"thank you hinata." I felt arms around my waist. I turned around to see naruto there. Smiling. Not grinning. I blushed… I think at least 33 shades of red… I barely noticed sasuke shoved on stage, before I fainted.

**HI!**

_Great._

------------------------------------sasuke's pov…

"hey, WTF! I ALREADY SANG!" I yelled.

"well, SING AGAIN!" sakura yelled back.

"HN. Fine!" I caved. She smiled. "yay!"

_Stupid future wife of mine…_ I chose a song, and said, "for you, saku chan. 'only one for me' by ssl… gawd, how many somgs does this person have?! (a/n a lot :D)"

_Everytime I see you,_

_Everytime I look in your eyes,_

_I see that smile you save for me,_

_It makes my heart run a mile._

_Now I see what I thought wasn't real…_

_Chorus:_

_You're the only one for me._

_I don't care what they say,_

_The only thing I know,_

_Is that you melted the snow,_

_I kept around my heart._

_You're the only one I want to see,_

_When I wake up._

_I'll never let you go,_

_Cuz you're the only one for me._

_I love your smile._

_It brightens my day._

_I love your kindness._

_I love your heart._

_I love everything about you._

_I love you._

_You'll always be the only one for me._

_Running down the street,_

_Killing people with our laughter,_

_Screaming, 'you're it!'_

_And it echoing in our memories._

_Who says,_

_Your best friend,_

_Can't be your lover?_

_Chorus_

_You showed me your world,_

_And I tore it apart._

_You tried to run,_

_But I didn't let you go._

_I'm sorry,_

_But I still need you._

_(still need you…)_

_I'm bonded to you,_

_And I'll never let go._

_Chorus_

_You're the only one for me…_

_And you know it._

_You stayed by my side,_

_And I cried._

_Now you cry,_

_And I do nothing._

_I love you,_

_And I need you._

_You're my world._

_And that will never change._

_Chorus (2x)_

_Be mine forever… sakura…_

I shoved my hands in my pocket, as everyone's eyes widened. "nice one, teme." Naruto said, elbowing me in the ribs. "shut up dobe."

The girls all giggled at sakura. She was blushing like crazy. I sat down next her, and she said, "thank you… you over possesive bastard." She giggled. I put an arm around her waist.

"damn right. Mine, all mine…" I said seductively. Shikamaru was pushed up.

--------------------------------shika's pov

"troublesome." I said, while looking at sakura's immense cd collection. I chose one and played it. "okay… this one's for you ino, thanks for everything you've done so far. I hope we can have more memories together. 'my girl', by ssl." I said.

_My girl…_

_My only true girl…_

_Be my girl…_

_My only, only girl…_

_My girl._

_Sit with me by the sunset,_

_(my girl)_

_kiss me good night at your door step…_

_(my girl)_

_stay with me forever,_

_(my girl)_

_because I don't want no other._

_Chorus:_

_Be my girl,_

_Because no one else can._

_Be my girl,_

_Because I only want you._

_My girl, be my only girl._

_I need you to be my girl._

_You showed me how to be me,_

_You said things that made me sit up straight._

_Be my girl._

_My girl._

_Be my only girl._

_I saw you down the street one day,_

_You were laughing your troubles away._

_I smiled,_

_You saw me, and you smiled._

_We smiled._

_I loved that smile,_

_So tell me…_

_Will you my mine?_

_Chorus_

_I love the way you dance._

_The way you sway,_

_And spin away._

_You seem so perfect,_

_And so outta reach,_

_But as you spin and you twirl,_

_There's a question_

_In the back of my mind…_

_Will you be my girl?_

_Girl, I know you've been wishing,_

_On so many birthdays,_

_For your prince to come._

_Hey, I may not be prince charming,_

_But I can treat you right._

_I know how you love the stars,_

_And how you hate knives,_

_I'll be here for you,_

_Just be my girl._

_Chorus_

_I'll be here, when you call,_

_If you'll be with me when I fall._

_My girl._

I put the mic down, and walked off stage. Everyone was crowding around me. "who knew the lazy ass was so good?" neji said. The girls were grinning at ino. She was blushing once again. "thank you shika kun." She said, kissing me on the cheek. "no. thank you." I said and kissed her on the mouth.

------------------------------------ten's pov

I climbed onto stage. "my turn!" I cheered. As ino made out with shikamaru, I chose a song. "yay! This is for my first love, neji! 'someone to lean on', by, once again, ssl!" I said.

_(someone to lean on…)_

_Somewhere,_

_I know it…_

_Someone's out there for me!_

_Someone to save me from the pain I've endured._

_Someone, somewhere…_

_People wonder why I never laugh…_

_Neighbors worry, but they turn out the lights._

_I cry, I cry, but I never see…_

_How could there be someone out there for me?_

_Chorus:_

_Through the wind,_

_And the storm,_

_I wait for you._

_Someone to lean on…_

_Through my pain, and my agony,_

_You're always there._

_Someone to lean on._

_And my heart,_

_Sends me soaring,_

_To a place where I belong…_

_With you…_

_Someone to lean on._

_What is love?_

_Is it just a feeling?_

_How do I know it's there?_

_Will it just hit you?_

_I want to know,_

_So please tell me. _

_Chorus_

_I stay at home,_

_All alone at night._

_When I cry,_

_The flow out, and it never ends._

_Through the wind, and the snow,_

_I stand hard as a stone._

_As I wait, for you to come…_

_My someone to lean on._

_Chorus_

_Someone to move on with,_

_Someone to dry my eyes,_

_Someone to say it's alright,_

_The only person for me,_

_Someone to be mine,_

_Someone to be my life._

_(someone to lean on…)_

I smiled as the beat ended. Putting the mic down, I walked towards the others. "YAY TENTEN!" the girls … and naruto… screamed. Shikamaru was sleeping, sasuke just smirked, and said good job, and then neji. Wait… why can't I see anything, but neji?

"neji kun?" I said looking up. He was hugging me, while he said. "thanks for the song, ten. I'll always be here."

"you better!" I said. I snuggled up, while naruto jumped on stage.

------------------------------------naru's pov

"TIME TO SSSSSSIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!" I said. (a/n more like screamed…) I chose a song, and spoke into the mic. "for you hina chan. Sorry I never noticed you. 'i'll be there', by …CRAP! WHERE DOES THIS SSL PERSON, KEEP COMING FROM?! (a/n I'm everywhere… BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) anyway, here we go!"

_I'm here for you…_

_Walking down the street,_

_Never knowing what will happen…_

_Just come to me…_

_And I'll be here for you._

_Chorus:_

_Cuz I'll be there…_

_(I'll be here)_

_When the wind starts to blow._

_I'll be there for you…_

_When your tears start to fall._

_I'll be there for you…_

_Cuz you're always there for me._

_(I'll be there…)_

_Can't believe I didn't see_

_How you need to be cared for._

_Can't believe I almost left you behind._

_But I'm here now,_

_And I'll be there,_

_Even if you don't want me to._

_Chorus_

_I love you,_

_Even though you might hate me,_

_Heck I don't care,_

_I'll be there,_

_And I'll always see through,_

_For you._

_I'll always see through._

_For you, and only you._

_(I'll be here…)_

_Let me hear you…_

_Let me breathe with you…_

_Cuz I'll be here._

_Forever._

_If you need time, _

_I'll give you eternity._

_If you want a diamond,_

_It'd be there by your bedside._

_Chorus_

_I want to be with you forever…_

_I want to see the world with you._

_I'll stay by your side,_

_And I'll never let you go._

_Because I found you,_

_And I'm keeping you._

_I'll be there…_

_I'll be here…_

_Chorus_

I grinned. Everyone was smiling. "I never knew you sang so good naruto…" sakura said. The boys smirked.

"the dobe here WORSHIPS MUSIC. He's always humming something." Sasuke stated. Neji nodded.

"watch, when he gets his car, the radio will be on constantly." Neji smirked.

"I bet you he has his ipod on him somewhere." Shikamaru added. I grinned, my hand on the back of my head.

"what can I say? I love it!"

the girls giggled. Hinata whispered, "naruto kun…" she was tearing, "thank you so much!" she jumped on me, and kissed my cheek. "thank you…" I smiled. "you're welcome."

---------------------------------------sakura's pov

"well… I guess it's my turn…" I muttered. "good luck sakura chan!" naruto encouraged. "y-yes… you can do it…" hinata smiled.

"GO FOREHEAD!" ino screamed.

"why thank you, ino pig." I replied sarcastically.

I picked a song, and said, "well… I'm the last one, go figure!" I laughed. "well, here's my song, 'eternal ending', by… well, we all love her, ssl. (a/n :D)"

_Another year gone by…_

_Another sunset,_

_Another night._

_Another hard day._

_But now, school has ended,_

_And we're on our own._

_Will we still be friends?_

_Chorus:_

_This will be our eternal ending,_

_Together forever, right?_

_Through the years we fought,_

_Through the years we loved,_

_Our eternal ending._

_Friends forever!_

_May this happy ending never end,_

_Because we'll always be together,_

_This is our eternal ending._

_(our eternal ending…)_

_We met in preschool,_

_We stayed together,_

_Through the hard,_

_And the easy,_

_School was a blast!_

_But now we're seeing_

_The last of the year,_

_And we want to go farther._

_Chorus_

_Well, we're moving on,_

_And it's time to part._

_When we finally hit the big shots?_

_Will we be friends still?_

_Will we still remember our faces?_

_Through the years,_

_Let's stay together,_

_Because the fun is about to begin!_

_(together forever)_

_Chorus_

_We're moving on,_

_And time is running out._

_Our wings are sprouting,_

_And it's time to fly._

_School will be our memory,_

_The thing that will keep us going._

_The friends we made,_

_Will stay with us,_

_In heart._

_But why?_

_Why can't we go farther?_

_I wanna stay a kid,_

_So we'll always be friends!_

_The laughter,_

_The tears…_

_Forever friends._

_Chorus_

_I want to be more with you,_

_I want to stay with you,_

_Friends,_

_Lovers,_

_Everything._

_This won't be our only memory,_

_Because we'll always be friends!_

_Chorus (2x)_

_(hey guys! C'mon! graduation is starting!)_

_(yeah!)_

_(hey… what's going to happen after this?)_

_(I don't know… I guess we'll separate…)_

_(I don't want that.)_

_(me neither.)_

_(then stay with me. Forever.)_

_(I will.)_

_(friends through college?)_

_(HECK YEAH!)_

_Don't let it be a memory…_

_Don't let this be the final end…_

_Stay together…_

_Let this be our eternal ending…_

_(TOGETHER FOREVER!)_

_/snap/ (like a photographer's camera)_

_Our eternal ending…_

I put the mic down as everyone stared at me with wide eyes. The girls were crying, and the boys were smiling.

"it was beautiful!" ino cried.

"BEAUTIFUL!" naruto and tenten sobbed. The 3 were holding 1 another.

"c'mon guys… I don't want to sing at the welcoming dance… let sakura do it!" hinata pleaded.

"you still remember that?" I asked. She nodded.

"YEAH! SAKURA YOU SOUND LIKE A HUGE CHALLEGE! THINK YOU CAN HANDLE YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND, TEME?!" naruto screamed.

"hn. Think? No way. I KNOW I can." Sasuke smirked at me.

"oh really? BRING IT ON, THEN!" I yelled.

"YOU'RE ON HARUNO!" he yelled back, fire in his eyes.

"I've never seen sasuke act like this before…" shikamaru whispered to neji.

"me neither." Neji whispered back.

"FINE! HINATA CHAN, I'M SORRY, BUT THE LEAD SINGER POSITION IS MINE!" I screamed.

"thank you! I'm back up singer, and dancer!" hinata replied.

The boys smirked. The girls glared. Then natsumi came in.

"LUNCH!" she said happily.

"alright." We replied.

The doorbell rang, and natsumi perked up.

"who can that be? During the oil leak too!" she ran to the door. "hel…" she fell silent.

"natsumi…?" I asked looking down the stairs.

And there, in the doorway… was itachi.

"hey natsumi."

A/n DUN DUN DUN! And itachi's appears! Hope you like my songs, and yes I own them. Hehehe… till, next time, see ya! I'm working on 'forbidden magic: love' now, so look 4 me!


	9. Memories: Natsumi and Itachi

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem. I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_Thinking_

"talking"

**Inner**

"SHOUTING"

-------------------------------------sasuke's pov

"I-It-ita- itachi…" natsumi stuttered. Everything was still for a second. (a/n I always did like the nice itachi when sasuke was younger. So I'm gonna take some of that, and mix it with his anger problems, and TA-DAH! You have the itachi I'm using! O.o okay, that sounded wrong.)

"can I come in?" he asked, coughing.

She blushed, saying, "oh yes…" she stepped aside, immediately closing the door. He stopped to look around.

"the place hasn't changed much. Ohh… new dinning table…" he admired the real wood table.

"nii-san (older brother, I think)." I said, walking down the steps, sakura in my arms. "what are you doing here?"

"oh! Sasuke! I see you found your fair maiden. Have you been doing well, sakura chan?" he asked, taking sakura's hand, and kissing it. She blushed with a giggle.

"oh, why yes, itachi san! I've been doing just fine, thank you!" she smiled. "you?" he smirked, I glared. "nii-san…" I growled lowly.

"yes, life has been good. I just came by to see if sasuke was alright, and…" he looked at natsumi, "to see an old friend." she smiled.

"well, I'm fine. You can leave." I said. Itachi waved his finger.

"ah,ah,ah! No can do! I still need to make sure you can come home. Besides, me and short stuff need to talk, isn't that right short stuff?" he placed an elbow on sakura's head.

"right, big ape!" the 2 laughed.

"see?"

I rolled my eyes, and said, "just talk to natsumi already!" sakura pouted.

"but sasuke kun!" she whined.

"no buts, got it?" I placed my head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. Cinnamon, and chocolate… such an addicting smell…

(a/n I get tired of people using the same scents: strawberry, cherry, vanilla, or CHERRY blossom! Well, some people use cinnamon too, but I haven't YET found chocolate. No offence, but it's time to mix up a bit:( sorry if anyone's offended, but to my faithful readers you should know my way of insulting people. Like in my other story with Orlando bloom… :D no offence again.)

"sasuke kun…" she whimpered, as I began nibbling.

"GET A ROOM!" naruto yelled. I glared his direction.

"shut up dobe." I shot back.

"whatever, teme. HEY ITACHI! LOOK! I BEAT YOU! I GOT A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE YOU DID!!! HA!" naruto grinned. Natsumi looked at him with a look of shock.

"girlfriend? You didn't date… itachi?" she whispered. He looked at her. He smiled.

"no. never." she smiled back.

"and people said you were the heartbreak heartthrob! Turned down every girl who asked you to go out. You even went to your senior prom ALONE. YOU DIDN'T EVEN DANCE!" naruto screeched.

"naruto, that's enough." itachi said. Naruto clamped up.

"why did you do that?" natsumi asked. Itachi looked at the 8 of us.

"I'll tell you as soon as I talk with everyone else." he leaned into her ear and whispered something.

-----------------------natsumi's pov

"I missed you, natsumi."

-----------------------sakura's pov

"now, sakura, could you introduce over some soda?" he asked. I nodded with cheer.

**WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! ITACHI'S HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEE!!!! BOO YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Yay! Her wait… where's sasuke kun dragging me to?_

**Itachi kunni kun kun!**

"sasuke kun!" I whined as he lifted me up, and dragged me to the kitchen. He plopped me down on the table, as the others began filing in.

"my, my little brother, you seem quite protective of sa-ku-ra chan." itachi said, smirking. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"whatever…"

"so, anyway, sakura who are these fine young ladies?" itachi intertwined his fingers, and rested his chin on them, as he sat on his stool. I perked up.

"ah! Over there is ino! I'm sure you know shikamaru, correct?" he nodded flashing 1 of his multi-million dollar my-teeth-were-shown-in-several-modeling-magazine-covers-and-are-perfectly-white smiles her way. Ino swayed dreamily, shikamaru muttering something about, 'troublesome', 'smile'.

"that's tenten and neji." I pointed to tenten, who was waving, neji not caring. Itachi smiled again, tilting his head down in semi-respect, winking. Tenten blushed and looked away.

"then hinata chan!" I grinned motioning towards hinata. He got off his chair, eying naruto suspiciously, then took her hand in his, kissing it like he did with me. She blushed and swayed a bit, before fainting into naruto's arms. The blonde boy was obviously fuming.

"pleasure meeting all of you. Now, where's that soda?" itachi looked around, then simply got up, opened the fridge, grabbed out a dozen sodas, passing them out, and sitting down with his own.

"geez itachi, at least have the courtesy of ASKING for a soda, before just waltzing right on over to it!" neji scolded. Itachi patted the hyuuga's head.

"as if. I know this house like the back of my hand, inside and out. Just give me a day, and I could tell you the current whereabouts of everything." itachi scoffed. "especially a certain someone's room…" natsumi blushed.

"now, what's up? Sasu kun here, doesn't tell me ANYTHING. Tell me, tell me, tell me." he continued.

"WELL, WE'RE ALL IN HIGH SCHOOL, KONOHA HIGH, AND WE EACH HAVE SIMILAR CLASSES! WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR 1 DAY, AND WE'RE ALREADY TOGETHER! ME WITH HINATA CHAN HERE, NEJI WITH TENTEN, INO WITH LAZY-ASS, AND TEME WITH SAKURA CHAN!" naruto spoke up, then added, "SASUKE HAS GROWN MORE AFFECTIONATE THOUGH…" sasuke hit him in the head.

"shut up, dobe." he said calmly.

"high school? Wow, was I away for that long?" itachi said. Everyone gave him an odd look.

"I was in England doing some business stuff with father." itachi said in an as-a-matter-of-fact-ly tone. "but he takes such a long time. We were there for 4 years."

"anything else you must know, **brother**?" sasuke kun said in an irritated voice. Itachi smiled, but shook his head.

"no. please continue what you were doing before I came." he grinned.

"w-w-we were j-just about t-to eat-t" hinata said. Itachi stared at natsumi.

"you cook?" he held back a laugh. Natsumi hit him in the head, but laughed none the less.

"you asshole. Still able to insult me, but still able to make me smile!" she giggled. I watched my sister laugh and itachi making funny faces at her, which made her laugh more.

"I've never seen her so happy…" tenten whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"I never knew itachi could make so many faces in my life…" naruto was making a face also. "great, now I have competition for making my girl laugh the most!" he slumped.

"don't w-worry naruto kun… you'll always be able to make me smile the most…" hinata consoled. He brightened up at hinata's comment.

"thanks hinata… you're the best." he rubbed the back of his head. She blushed.

"anyway, what's for lunch?" itachi asked, pausing from his parade of faces.

"I… made… pasta…" natsumi breathed, taking in her first breath of good air. I sighed with relief.

"well, at least you're good at making that." I muttered. Natsumi turned to the stove, hiccupping along the way, and turned up the fire to warm the pasta back up.

"okay every…one?" natsumi had turned to tell everyone where the plates were, but apparently sasuke also remembered where everything was, and so on.

"geez sasuke, since when did you know where everything was?" shikamaru asked. He shrugged.

"lucky guess." he shot me a glance, lifting his head in recognition. I smiled.

Everyone served themselves to natsumi's pasta, being very careful when taking a bite. Especially itachi and sasuke. Sakura when on her merry way, eating her pasta.

"okay, so yu- chan is still at toya's house, I have several teenagers at home, my biggest rival is here, my parents are in America, and here I am in the middle. Oh, the irony of it all." natsumi swooned.

I looked at itachi. He was smirking while eating his food, listening to my sister's lecture on irony. _rivals? Yeah right sis, rivals my A$$._

"natsumi san, your pasta is quite good. Mind if you tell me what sauce you use?" neji spoke, placing his chopsticks (a/n some families eat pasta with chopsticks. Mine, being 1 of them.) on the edge of the empty plate.

"uh… ragu?" she grinned. "burnt it the first few times though…"

"like the time when sasuke burnt water?" itachi and I said in unison. Everyone sweat dropped.

"shut up! I was 5. Not old enough to cook, unlike pink headed Martha Stewart, here." he gestured towards me.

"who?" ino asked.

"you mean that American lady who got sent to jail?" naruto piped up.

"oh yeah! She got out a few years ago though." ino said, nodding her head. "stay at home like a maid wanna be." we laughed.

"wait… HEY! I AM NOT LIKE MARTHA STEWART! I AM PINK HEADED THOUGH, AND I'M PROUD!" I shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. Fuming, I followed, dragging everyone else with me. "C'MON! THAT UCHIHA IS GOING DOWN, AND HE KNOWS IT!"

"y-y-yes m-ma'am…" naruto saluted, his eyes tearing.

-----------------------------------natsumi's pov

"hehehe… she reminds me of what we used to be: a bunch of teenagers with no sense of what's going on." I said, turning to itachi, but apparently he wasn't there.

"I know." itachi came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck in a loving way.

"do you still hang around with that blue-skinned idiot, kisame?" I asked, holding onto his arms. "naruto still reminds me of him."

"hey, he may be an blue-skinned idiot, but he's MY blue-skinned idiot. Besides, he grew out of that. Now he's a blue-skinned surfer dude." he replied. "and true. Sasuke's blue-eyed idiot, does resemble my blue-skinned idiot, now blue-skinned surfer dude." I laughed again.

"he'll always be an idiot to me. He better be taking care of mayu chan, or he will die, hear me itachi?! DIE."

"don't worry, she's in good idiotic hands." he said, moving with me as I stood. "so… what's up with you?"

"well, I'm a 23 year old, still at home, practically raising a 15 and 8 year old, waiting for my parents to come back from America, because I'm ready to inherit the family business?" I smiled, lifting my shoulders into a shrug. He gave me a satisfied look, then looked towards the window we were now near.

"you still have that balcony?" he asked. I shot him a surprised look, amazed of how he still remembered that. I nodded, taking his now larger hand in mine, leading him to something I engineered myself, since my degree was in business and engineering.

"can't believe you still remember this." I walked up the grand staircase, and into the library. I walked up to the bookcase to right of the center 1, grabbed a book with no title, nor any pages. I flipped it open, putting my thumb in the middle. A green light flashed, then moved down like a scanner. I put it back, and watched the staircase move up, revealing a set of stairs.

"hey, it's not everyday I go into a bookcase." he said, pushing me up the stairs. A few chandeliers lit the way, but the spiral stairs were still dark.

After some time, a door with light shining through came into view. I opened it to show the shining scenery of the noon sky. The sun was shining nicely through the window, but it was still a great view. It was basically a room, maybe a suite, with a bed, bathroom, kitchen, etc.

"didn't changed a thing since that night, huh?" he looked at me, black orbs gleaming with desire. I shook my head.

"so… you didn't date. Why?" I asked. "there are so many much prettier girls than me, some more exotic! Heck, I saw this girl in your school's uniform, with _**rainbow**_ hair! How can I beat that?" I sat down on the bed, my hands covering my face. "big boobs, long hair, thin waists like they starved themselves! Walked like a model, lips to die for! How can I beat girls like that? You were surrounded by them! How could you not go on 1 date with 1?"

I felt my hands jerked away. Itachi's red eyes bore into mine, I as I choked out, "you even wasted the most important dance of your school years! And for what? An ordinary red/white head with a pathetic excuse of a hourglass shape!" I was crying. I knew it. Great and CRAP. Spirals twirled. Itachi pushed me onto the bed with a strong force causing the bed to squeak. His hands, still latched onto my wrists, held my hands firmly on the sides of my head, his entire body hovering above mine.

"natsumi ichigo haruno." he roared, "DON'T YOU EVER, _**EVER**_, SAY THAT AGAIN! I DIDN'T GO OUT WITH A GIRL, BECAUSE THEY WEREN'T YOU! NO MATTER HOW I TRIED TO LOOK AT THEM, I JUST COULDN'T SEE YOUR BURGENDY EYES AND RED STREAKED HAIR! YOU MEANT THE WORLD TO ME, SO I GAVE MYSELF TO YOU! AND YOU LET ME! SO, IF YOU LOVE ME, YOU'D TRUST ME ENOUGH NOT TO LOOK AT ANYONE BUT YOU!" my eyes widened. He was sweating from all that yelling, my tears flowing as fast as his sweat.

"itachi…" I smiled. "wow, didn't know you got so emotional over the years." he leaned down closed to me, and said, "this is what happens when you spend more than a year with no 1 but my father." I giggled. "but you didn't answer my question. Do you trust me enough to look only at you?"

I nodded, "I trusted you enough to take me, then… YEAH. You macho thing, you" I played with his long hair, accidentally untying his hair. Pure black strands fell to the sides of our faces.

Silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed, sitting up as he tried to get the fallen locks out of his face. " you look like a girl! Oh wait… shit, you look prettier than ME!" he growled, pouncing on me, crushing me with his weight. I started choking. "/GAG/"

Then he laughed. A rich, _**DEEP**_, soothing laugh. I liked it, but I laughed along.

---------------------------------------sasuke's pov

_Burnt water, my butt._

**Well, instant ramen still tastes good in burnt water!**

_Shu-_

**NEVAH!**

As I fought with myself, I noticed sakura. She had changed a lot over the years. Small curves, plump lips, long pink hair. Yeah. A lot.

"HELLO? SASUKE KUN! EARTH TO SASUKE KUN, TO YOU READ, OVER!" she screamed. I looked up.

"hn."

"c'mon! we have battle of the band concert this Friday! We need to practice! Since you were dazing out, naruto chose a song and so did we, now we just need a name. we are…" sakura paused.

"T!" tenten smiled.

"H!" hinata cried.

"I!" ino cheered.

"S!" sakura concluded. "T.H.I.S.!"

I looked at the boys. Neji shrugged, naruto said, "orange megaphones!", shikamaru didn't care. I turned to the girls.

"_cursed._"

Sakura smiled, and said, "okay."

"now for the songs… they are both by…" sakura said, taking a big gulp of air…

a/n… ooooooooooooo! Who are they by?! Such a mystery. I updated :D!!!!


End file.
